Ill Fated Obsession
by Lestatian
Summary: Marauder era, seventh year, and twisted games in the dungeons of Slytherin House. WARNINGS: This story contains slash, and references to sex and narcotics. COMPLETE
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

Ill-fated Obsession  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I hope you will not disappoint me this term, Lucius," said the Senior Malfoy, leaning on his cane in the velvet seat of the carriage.  
  
"Of course not, Father," muttered Lucius dutifully.  
  
"You are in your final year. Make this year one to be proud of, one you can look back at in years to come with a sense of well done. This is your last year to prove to me that you are worth all the things that have been bestowed on you."  
  
"Yes, Father." Lucius was bored; his Father had been continuing in this vein for nearly half an hour. Thankfully, they were nearly at Hogwarts; he had already seen the castle in the distance. Soon he would be among his friends, and away from the mundane existence that was his life at home. Soon it would be time to play on the Gryffindor's, to conduct private research, and other delights once he was gone from his Fathers' watchful eyes.  
  
"Remember you did not make Head Boy. You will have to prove yourself to me."  
  
"Yes Father," said Lucius, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
  
His Father stared at him. Lucius was too headstrong, never thought about the consequences of his actions; a trait that could well lead to his downfall.  
  
Hid Mother stared impassively out of the window. Lucius couldn't understand why she'd even bothered to come along, as she hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the manor. He quested, "Mother?"  
  
She ignored him. She probably didn't even hear him; after being married to his Father for so many years she'd developed an admirable tendency to tune out all things save those she wanted to hear. Maybe Father had made her come along.  
  
"We're here, Lucius. Gather your things," the elder man said. The carriage came to a halt, directly at the front of the main entrance. Lucius stepped lightly out of the carriage, and was followed more sedately by his elder. The boy could not help but grin when he saw the familiar sight that met his eyes; he'd been waiting all summer for this.  
  
His Father cast a levitation spell, transporting his luggage to where the others were. He turned to his son. "Remember what I said. Do not disappoint me."  
  
"Goodbye, Father," Lucius said, almost humorously, as he considered how infernal all of this was. He quickly reached up and kissed his mother before the carriage moved off, and he thought he saw a flicker of a smile on her face, before it began to move and he had to quickly move back onto the ground. As he watched it move off into the distance, he allowed himself a wide grin. He was free again.  
  
He quickly moved into the entrance of the main building, and headed for the Great Hall. Severus was already there, with a seat saved for him, although he had not spotted the other boy yet. He was engaged in a half-hearted conversation with Rosier; but he didn't hide his discomfort very well. Lucius smirked. The only person Severus ever felt truly comfortable with was him.  
  
He arrived at the table, and Severus smiled at him. Greetings were exchanged, news were discussed, as they waited for the Sorting. Lucius noted the members of their clique; Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Lestrange, Nott.  
  
The Sorting began. Nine new Slytherins joined the ranks, and before long, the students were trooping up to their respective houses, bellies full after eating far too much food at the feast. Now they were in seventh year, they had separate rooms, instead of dormitories. Naturally, Lucius had the finest. He could always afford the best.  
  
It was not long before Severus came in. He half-smiled at his friend, and shifted awkwardly. He didn't care to remember the last time he and Lucius had been in a room alone together. Some things were better left unsaid, and Severus simply wasn't ready for that sort of progression. He wondered whether, this term, Lucius would take any notice.  
  
"So how are you really, dear Sev? Away from all the prying eyes, how really was your summer?" he asked casually.  
  
"Fine. I was taught numerous new curses and hexes, if you're interested. I didn't see much of my sister; she's married now, and hardly ever visits the manor."  
  
"You're close to her, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I miss her."  
  
"Enough of this talk." Lucius walked over to his friend and embraced him. Leaning back, he studied his friend's face, and leaned in to kiss him lightly. "Tell me, have you thought on what I said to you at the end of last year?"  
  
"Truly, I have thought of that many times. I don't know Lucius, I'm not sure I want that. Please don't be offended with me; I know how easily I can ruffle your pride."  
  
Lucius stepped back and turned away. Making himself busy with arranging things in his desk, he said quietly, "I was hoping you would think it was a good idea. For god's sake, Severus, we're closer than brothers. Why shouldn't our relationship progress?"  
  
"Because I do think of you as a brother. Not a lover."  
  
Lucius turned to face him, eyes flashing. Striding over, he grabbed his friend and pulled him close to him. "Are you saying, that you don't want to make me happy? Are you saying that you've had enough of being my friend? I want you, Severus. Let me have you," he said, before roughly closing his lips on the others. Severus forced himself not to respond, in the hope that Lucius would tire of this game and move away. He could tell that Lucius was desperate, for he had probably not had anyone in the entire holiday. Eventually he did, and he shoved Severus away. "You're useless," he muttered. He swiftly walked out, leaving Severus alone in his room.  
  
He sighed. Lucius could be incredibly persistent when he wanted, and the more he denied him, the more he would probably pursue. He had hoped that Lucius would have forgotten about his proposal, and found someone else to relive himself with. But, typical Lucius, he had simply become more obstinate. Severus cursed, as he made his way after Lucius.  
  
He wasn't in the common room, and so Severus went down to the library, to see if Lucius had gone there. At first he could not find him, but didn't really have time to look, as he was accosted by a group of Gryffindor's coming into the room.  
  
The Marauders. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. The two leaders scowled at him, while Lupin looked away respectfully, not wanting to get involved. Pettigrew looked away also, and backed somewhat behind Black. Severus sneered. Quite the quartet!  
  
"What are you doing here, Snape?" said Black, in a drawl that nearly matched Lucius's.  
  
"Last time I checked, Gryffindor house did not extend its domain to the library. What my business is here is none of your concern," Severus snarled, before passing them swiftly. Where was Lucius? After going to the Kitchens, and another tour of the library, he headed back to the dungeons. Spotting Lestrange in the corner, he walked over to him. "Seen Lucius?"  
  
"He went up with Rosier a minute ago. Looked pretty cosy," Lestrange smirked. Cursing, Severus went back up to his room. He supposed he should be glad, if Lucius had found someone else. But a part of him knew that Lucius was punishing him, for he could have anyone, and he knew how much Severus hated Rosier. Was he trying to make him jealous? Or was Rosier simply the first person he came across? He knew he'd find out soon enough. Lucius wasn't exactly discreet with his conquests.  
  
Severus did his ablutions, and tried to go to sleep. After an hour, he considered making a quick sleeping potion, but realised he didn't have all the ingredients. Just when he was finally dropping off, Lucius came in through the door, swaying and reeking of alcohol.  
  
"Are you awake?" he said loudly. Severus sat up in bed, and replied crossly, "Yes. What do you want?"  
  
Lucius made his unsteady way over, and dropped onto the bed. "Don't be angry with me, Sev. It's only me. I'm sorry. Rosier wasn't enough for me, he wasn't you. Please don't turn me down, Sev. I need you," he slurred.  
  
"What you need right now is a glass of water and a warm bed. Preferably your own," Severus whispered snottily. "You'll have a right head in the morning, and don't expect me to fix it for you like you always do. Now go."  
  
His words seemed to penetrate Lucius's befuddled brain, and he looked at Severus sharply. "Now that's not very nice, now, is it?" he snapped. He looked down at himself. "I'm sleeping with you tonight."  
  
"What makes you think I'll let you?"  
  
Lucius sighed. "Oh please, Sev. It's first night back. I promise you, I'll restrain myself."  
  
"I'm not having the scent of Rosier in my bed. If you want to sleep here tonight, then you've got to wash."  
  
Lucius looked at him closely, before giving up on trying to focus. "Are you jealous?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Is that what all this is about? You want me to be jealous, because you went with a poor excuse for a Slytherin called Rosier?"  
  
"Admit it. You are."  
  
Severus had had enough of playing games. "Fine, sleep here tonight. I'll go to your bed," he said finally, getting out of bed. Lucius said nothing, as he watched Severus walk outside the room. When he was alone, he let a small grin cover his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Please let me know what you think of this. I won't continue unless I get feedback. Thank you! 


	2. Apologies and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, all of which obviously belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Please don't sue me! This disclaimer applies to all chapters.  
  
This story is dedicated to Linda, for being herself. Words cannot express the extent to which I am grateful to you.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lucius woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He moaned, and tried to get back to sleep, but realised, after a quick look at the time, that breakfast was soon. Grumpily, he went into the shower, trying to rid himself of evidence of last night's exploits, and to clear his head. Feeling marginally better, he suddenly remembered that he was not in his own room, and therefore would not have any robes to put on. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped cautiously into the room, and saw a fresh set of clothing lying on the bed. Pinned to it was a note, that read: "Lucius, I brought these for you. See you at breakfast."  
  
Lucius groaned again. Clearly, Severus wasn't pleased, and he had better things to do than to try and to make up with his friend, like working out new tricks to play on the Gryffindor's, for instance. After quickly pulling them on, and rooting through Severus's drawers for pain relief, he fixed his hair with a simple spell and made his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Although he was late, breakfast hadn't finished. People were taking their time to catch up with those they hadn't had the chance to the night before, and so he had plenty of time. Settling in his usual seat next to Severus, who was studiously avoiding his gaze, Lucius grabbed a nearby croissant and smeared it liberally with jam.  
  
"Morning, Lucius," said several of their gang, the notable exception being Severus. As Lucius's eyes met with Rosier's, the other boy smirked at him and looked at him with heated eyes. Severus caught the look, and glared to himself. At this, Rosier's smirk grew into a grin, and although, on the inside, Lucius felt like grinning too, he realised that this wasn't the best course of action if he hoped to make things up with Severus quickly. Helping himself to a glass of orange juice, he returned his fellows greetings.  
  
After Severus finished, he got up without saying anything and started to make his way to the exit to the Slytherin dungeons. Before he could leave completely however, he was intercepted by Lucius. Morning, Severus," he said cautiously.  
  
Severus met his eyes with a bored gaze. "Morning," he said sarcastically. He tried to move around Lucius but the blonde grabbed his arm and held him. "Could be a little more enthusiastic, Sev. Don't go overwhelming me with your eagerness."  
  
"Let go of me. I think I have every right to be angry with you, Luc. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course," Lucius said diplomatically. What a waste of time this was. He had such better things to do. "And I'm sorry for my behaviour, last night. I realise I was unforgivable."  
  
Severus looked at him sceptically. "Don't think you can get around me, Lucius Malfoy. You screwed Rosier last night. I know the games you play, and if you think I'm just going to forgive you then you've got another thing coming. Now let go of my arm." Lucius released him, and Severus started to move away.  
  
Lucius called after him. "I'm sorry, Sev. What more can I say? What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"  
  
"Perhaps actually mean it, next time you try to get round me," Severus called over his shoulder, as he started to move down the stairs. Lucius swore under his breath; he hadn't expected Severus to not believe him. He ran his fingers through his hair, and leant against the stone wall, as a wave of fatigue ran through him. Almost immediately, he found himself trapped with two hands planted either side of his head, and a face close to his.  
  
"Morning, Lucius," said Rosier, as he leant in for a kiss. His face showed surprise when he was roughly thrown backward against the opposite wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Rosier? You know it was only a one night thing," said Lucius, furiously.  
  
"Don't pull that one on me, Malfoy. I know how much you enjoyed it. Worried about what precious little Snape thinks, are you? Well, don't worry. I know how to be discreet."  
  
"What makes you think I'd ever want to touch you again? Do you really believe it was you that I wanted to be with last night? It is not your discretion I am concerned with. Its whether you can keep your mouth shut. I don't want our liaison to be made public knowledge around the school, all right? Keep your silence, and don't go expecting anything more from me."  
  
Rosier mouth gaped in shock as Lucius moved past him, following Severus down the stairs.  
  
The seventh year Slytherins had Transfiguration first thing, with the Ravenclaws. Severus behaved in a sulky manner, only responding when he had to, and then in as few grunts as he could manage. After a while, Lucius gave up trying to make conversation, and concentrated on trying to turn his tambourine into a cello. As the two were by far the cleverest and most experienced in the class, having been taught magic since they were old enough to walk, both finished first and watched disinterestedly as the class muffed the exercise with varying degrees of failure. Both longed for bed, and both wished they didn't have to be together with the other. Lucius was annoyed that Severus was being so stubborn, and Severus was annoyed that Lucius was being so arrogant and pigheaded. It was a long lesson.  
  
Altogether, it was a long day. By the time school was over, the two Slytherins were exhausted, though both seemed to have achieved very little. Even scaring the first years didn't seem to hold as much allure as usual. Eventually, Lucius made his way to Severus's room, determined to win the battle and get back to normal. Walking in without knocking, he found Severus lying on his back on his bed. The black eyes rolled over to the doorway, but he said nothing. Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.  
  
"How long are we going to keep this up, Sev? Let's settle our differences. I am truly sorry that I hurt you, and I am missing you badly. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"It's only been a day. Miss me that much, do you?"  
  
"Please, Sev. Don't make me grovel. Can you just accept what I've given you?"  
  
Severus stared at him, with a hard, focused gaze. "Come here," he said at last, as he pulled his friend into a hug. Lucius sighed in relief, and pulled back, grinning. "I'm forgiven then?" Not waiting for an answer, he climbed fully onto the bed, and lay back.  
  
"God, it's been awful, hasn't it? Now, what new spells did you say you'd learned over the summer?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black sat talking quietly in the dormitory. It was long past bedtime, and they had to be careful not to attract attention. Both assumed all others were asleep in the dormitory. And they were, except for one.  
  
Remus lay in his bed, quietly listening to his friend's conversation. It was more of the usual, which meant going from girls (for James, Lily, and for Sirius, anyone), to work (God, wasn't Potions awful?), to teachers (if Professor Pritchard set them any more prep they'd scream) to the Slytherins (how much of a prick was Lucius Malfoy?). And then back again. It was the same old discussion, timeless to anyone. Eventually, Remus allowed himself to get caught up in his own thoughts. Unlike his friend's discussion, his was focused solely on one person. Severus Snape.  
  
Remus couldn't stop thinking about him. At first, he'd dismissed it as curiosity, but as curiosity made its way into obsession, Remus began to get worried. He didn't want to be infatuated with a Slytherin, much less one who knew his terrible secret and was Lucius Malfoy's best friend! He knew that Severus was sworn to secrecy about Remus's lycanthropy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of it, or disgusted by it. The look on his face when he saw Remus at the end of the tunnel was still painfully etched into Remus's mind. How could Severus ever consider him as anything but a monster?  
  
Then there was the problem of him being a Gryffindor. Even if he wasn't a werewolf, that was still a huge obstacle that was hard enough to get through. Then there was the fact that he was a Marauder, and all knew how much Severus hated James and Sirius. And then there was Lucius Malfoy. He thought he was God's gift to the world, and he had good reason. Remus wasn't afraid of the blonde boy, but that didn't mean he was overly keen to be in a room alone with him either. All in all, Severus Snape was a no-go area, and was likely to stay that way for evermore. So he might as well quit this thinking.  
  
But easier said than done. Remus, ever since the bite, had grown used to wanting things and not being able to get them. Coming to Hogwart's had seemed a miracle, for indeed no other headmaster had wanted to touch him with a bargepole. But Severus Snape had wormed his way into Remus's mind, and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave.  
  
And of course, telling any of his friends was unthinkable. He doubted either of them would talk to him again, especially Sirius. Hot-headed and deterministic, Sirius Black was not a person to betray. And good friends were hard to find. Remus would never dream of betraying his fellow Marauders. They'd done so much for him, accepting him even after they knew of his condition, and even becoming Animagi for him. He owed them so much.  
  
Severus Snape was out of the question. So why wouldn't he just go away?  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Review button is just below. Go on, click it! 


	3. Absent Without Leave

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I still don't own anything from Harry Potter. Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Wake up, lazy bones. It's time for breakfast!" said a cheerful Lucius, as he walked uninvited through Severus's room. All he got was a groan in response.  
  
"Fuck off, Luc. It's Saturday."  
  
"Yes, and we're going to Hogsmeade. So, you've got to get up now," asserted the blonde. He strode over to the bed and yanked back the duvet, leaving Severus in his black silk pyjamas with a very disgruntled look on his face. Lucius leaned over him, and grabbed his face. Moving in closer, Severus shrank back, assuming Lucius was going to kiss him. Instead, he moved upward and deposited a quick peck on the other boy's forehead. Smiling, he whispered, "right now. Move your arse." Stepping away, Lucius yanked open Severus' wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.  
  
Sitting up, Severus said, "why are you so goddamned cheerful? I would have thought after the night we had, you'd be the last person to be up before midday."  
  
"Admitting you can't hold your drink is extremely unwise, Severus. A more devious person than me might choose to blackmail you with that information later."  
  
"It's not like we just had a pint or two, Luc. You knocked back more than I did." Lucius turned to face him, with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Whatever. Get dressed, and get moving. I need to go to London."  
  
Severus got up, and started changing. Staring at his friend, he said, "London? What for?"  
  
"Just a thing or two. We can Apparate, of course. I'll only be in Knockturn Alley an hour or so."  
  
"Apparate? I haven't passed my test. You haven't either, have you? What do you need in Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"Severus, you're being an idiot. Of course I've passed my test. Did it the moment I turned seventeen. Why haven't you?"  
  
"Father said he didn't want me going off without his knowing until I was old enough to take the consequences of what I did," Severus mumbled.  
  
Lucius snorted. "Well, I can take you with me, that's no problem. As to what I'll be buying, you'll find out soon enough. Well? Going to stand there like a gormless idiot all day, are you?"  
  
Severus grinned good naturedly, his head starting to clear from the fuzz of sleep. "Well, get out, if you want me to come with you. I'm not going to stand naked in front of you. I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
Lucius blatantly gave him a once-over, smirking. "Shame. I could do with a bit of excitement this early in the morning. I'm going!" he added, seeing Severus' warning look. Shaking his head, Severus completed his dress.  
  
After arriving in the Great Hall, he sat down, and started eating. Soon enough, places were taken in the Hogwart's Express, and the train pulled out of the station. Severus tried to take advantage of the twenty-minute ride to Hogsmeade, but soon found his efforts thwarted, when Rosier and Lestrange came striding in, talking noisily.  
  
"Don't mind if we join you, Luc? Severus?" said Rosier. After receiving a warning look from Lucius, and a glare from Severus, he smiled sweetly. "Didn't think so."  
  
Predictably, an awkward silence fell upon the carriage. Lestrange, strangely enough, most uncomfortable out of all of them, shifted self- consciously and tried to stare out of the window. Rosier looked smug, as he knew he was the cause of the discomfited atmosphere. Lucius looked outraged, and kept an eye on Rosier, and the other on Severus. The latter stared pointedly out of the window as well, fixedly ignoring the new occupants. He hadn't forgiven Lucius for his affair, despite his pretences, and spending time with Rosier definitely wasn't top on his list of priorities. It took a lot longer than usual to get to the station.  
  
As soon as they exited the train, the four parted and headed separate ways. As the rest of the train headed for Zonko's, Gladrags and Honeydukes, Lucius pulled Severus to the opposite end of the village where they could leave without being seen. At length, they came to a secluded wood, and looked round for followers.  
  
"Don't think there's anyone here. God, we'll be in so much trouble if we get caught," mumbled Severus, trying to keep a hold his tongue after having nearly lost it after Rosier's performance. Lucius snorted.  
  
"There's always a risk, Severus. With everything, there's always a risk. You know that. Now come on, get hold of me."  
  
"You're sure you know what you're doing?" said Severus, as Lucius apparated them both to Knockturn Alley. Quickly letting go of the other boy, Sev looked round at the surroundings in distaste, taking in the dingy buildings, the fumes of opium, and the whores on the corner. Lucius recovered quickly and led them down the alley to a particularly disreputable shop, which had no signpost. Confidently, he opened the door and stepped in. It was obvious from the arrogant manner in which he handled himself, that he was no stranger to the underworld. Severus wondered what sort of shop this was.  
  
He found out soon enough. The shop held a sturdy fog of simmering potion fumes, most of which he didn't recognise. He breathed in the poisonous air, suddenly feeling quite at home. Potions were his forte; no one could beat his marks, not even Lucius or Potter. Over the summer he'd been experimenting, although he was sometimes frustrated at his father's restraints, and he knew that brewing and formulating new Potions was what he wanted to do. Entering a shop like this was definitely something he wanted to experience more often. This was definitely not a shop the ministry would approve of.  
  
Lucius strode up to the dubious looking shopkeeper sitting behind the desk. He gave the trademark Malfoy smirk, and the man recognised him. In a soft voice, that made the hairs on the back of Severus's neck stand up, he said, "and what would Master Malfoy be wanting today?"  
  
"Shredded skin of a hippogriff, powdered spine of a manticore and the horn of a unicorn," Lucius rattled off confidently.  
  
Black eyes bored into grey ones. After a time, the drawl came. "Interesting. And what would a young man like yourself be wanting with such ingredients?"  
  
"Just something I wanted to try out. Do you have them?"  
  
"Oh, I have them. The question should be, am I willing to sell them to you?"  
  
"I have the money. Mine's just as good as the next person's. Well?"  
  
Severus came up behind his friend, and whispered, "What do you need that stuff for? You haven't mentioned anything to me."  
  
Lucius ignored him. He held the shopkeeper's gaze levelly, and didn't flinch even when the man drew out a long dagger and set it on the table. Without a word, Lucius took the knife, and the man set out a small glass on the table. The boy ran the knife down his palm, making a deep cut, and held it over the glass, letting the blood drip into it. After the glass was half- full, the man nodded, and Lucius set down the knife. The man stood up, and walked into the back of the shop silently. As soon as he was out of sight, Lucius performed a quick healing charm on his hand, and allowed himself a moan of pain.  
  
Severus stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" he asked at last.  
  
The other looked at him. "The man needs pureblood in some of his potions, and it's not easy to get it fresh. So in exchange for some of mine, he always gets me what I want."  
  
"Surprised he didn't ask for any of mine."  
  
"I may yet, Master Snape," came a voice from the back. "You never know."  
  
Startled, Severus was caught off guard. He'd only spoken softly. He looked at his friend, who looked back with a determined glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, Severus," Lucius whispered. "I've done this before. We'll be back in Hogsmeade in no time."  
  
"And then you're going to tell me all about what those ingredients are for. Because, if my memory serves me, you didn't always consider potions your favourite subject."  
  
"I don't. They're for you, Sev."  
  
"What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"For you. I know how your father never lets you get your hands on any of the more, adventurous items. Thought I'd let you get your hands dirty. And I thought you'd be grateful," he added sarcastically. "They don't exactly come cheap."  
  
The man came back, and set the ingredients down on the desk, which looked particularly revolting in their different coloured jars, pickled and green. Lucius paid the man an amazing amount of money, and the two left the shop, Lucius feeling smug, and Severus feeling dazed.  
  
They were back in Hogsmeade shortly after. Lucius transfigured the bag the jars were in into a lighter, which he stuffed down the back of his jeans. With a slight nod of his head, they started walking back towards the village.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Severus. "How did that man know my name?"  
  
Lucius looked at him. "Don't know. Probably just put two and two together, and you do look a lot like your Father." Severus nodded, still unconvinced.  
  
They rounded a corner, and were startled when a drawl sounded from behind them. "Or maybe he recognised that hooked nose and realised that it couldn't be anyone else apart from the famously ugly Severus Snape."  
  
Lucius and Severus Snape stood dead in their tracks, and slowly turned round to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing behind them. Sirius looked as though he was spoiling for a fight, and even Remus looked curious and excited. It wasn't often that any expression came onto that boy's face. Sirius stepped forward, and came close to Lucius. "So what were you just doing, Malfoy? There's nothing that way, only a few fields. One might think that you'd been somewhere other than you oughtn't to."  
  
Lucius closed the gap between them. "Don't go poking your nose in where it isn't wanted, Black," he threatened. "Or you may find that your gang is in a fair bit of trouble. You wouldn't want me to accidentally expose you for what you really are?"  
  
Sirius's features contorted in fury. "What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't take me for a fool, or you'll find yourself disappointed. I know what you four get up to when the moon is full."  
  
Sirius looked as if he was about to throw a punch, but Lupin came forward and grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on," he whispered to his friend. "We said we'd meet them at Honeydukes and that was nearly an hour ago."  
  
Severus spoke for the first time. "I think you ought to listen to him, Black. You don't want your precious secrets let out all over the school do you?"  
  
"You bastard," Black hissed. "You gave your word to Dumbledore. I don't think he'd be very happy to hear you'd broken it, do you?"  
  
Lucius, who was rather enjoying this, turned to the two Marauders. "That sounds suspiciously like sneaking, Black, and even for a Gryffindor, that's despicably low."  
  
Sirius started to turn pink, and was just about to return the insult when Remus grabbed at him again, this time pulling him away from the Slytherins. "Come on," said the younger boy quietly.  
  
"This isn't over, Malfoy. Not by a long shot," Black called furiously.  
  
"What the hell," Lucius said lazily. "Bring it on. I could do with some light entertainment." 


	4. Confessions and Persuasion

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As Remus walked away with Sirius back to Honeydukes, a multitude of thoughts ran through his head. He felt a little annoyed with his friend for speaking out and baiting the two Slytherins so quickly, when they could have stayed and listened for a while longer. That conversation sounded interesting. But then again Sirius could never be trusted to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Even Remus was shocked that Snape had broken his word to Dumbledore and told Malfoy. He'd got the impression that although the two appeared on the surface to be very close, an air of separateness surrounded them. He hoped that Sirius wasn't going to do anything rash; but he supposed he was asking too much. Severus could get into a lot of trouble if news of his lycanthropy became common knowledge around the school. And then he'd be forced to leave; the mothers wouldn't want their children to go to a school with a monster. James, Sirius and Peter would also be expelled after being found out to be illegal Animagi. There was no way he could allow Malfoy to let his secret out. Far too much was at stake.  
  
He was at a bit of a loss as to why Sirius had led him out of Hogsmeade in the first place. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something important, but kept stopping himself and starting again. By the time he'd finally psyched himself up to come out with what had been bothering him, they heard the Slytherins' voices coming round the corner. Quickly, they had hidden themselves, and listened to the conversation, but then Sirius hadn't been able to contain himself.  
  
His heart had leapt when he saw Severus. In Muggle jeans and a loose black shirt, he was the epitome of magnificence. His hair had grown a little over the summer, and now it curled softly below his neck, though didn't quite come down to his shoulders. Severus had cheekbones to die for, and those eyes. Remus had shivered when he looked into their depths, fearing he'd drown if he stayed there too long.  
  
But then Malfoy and Sirius had started baiting each other, and he realised he had to stop it before it got out of hand. Sirius was by no means stupid, but there was no denying that he'd most likely lose in a duel with Malfoy, and he wouldn't be too sure about a physical fight either. Malfoy was Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and definitely had muscles beneath those sleeves. Sirius lacked pragmatism, he'd be too likely to rush in headfirst and get beaten to a bloody pulp. He couldn't allow that to happen either.  
  
They were approaching Honeydukes. Remus stole a look at his friend. Sirius was plainly furious, and was muttering to himself. He looked into the distance, and saw James, Peter and Lily waiting for them, with anxious expressions on their faces. He wasn't surprised; they'd been gone a while longer than they had said they'd be. James stared at his best friend, and frowned. He sent a questioning look towards Remus, who sent him an 'I'll tell you later' look, and James nodded. After grabbing his bag full of chocolates, Sirius stalked off in the directions of Zonko's. The four of them followed behind, none of them wanting to be the recipient of Sirius' bad temper. James looked over his shoulder, and spotted Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy coming down the hill, the latter looking extremely pleased with himself, and even Severus looked amused. James scowled; nobody messed with his friends. Especially a Slytherin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what those ingredients are for, or do I have to continue to guess?" Severus asked, as the two walked up to Lucius' bedroom.  
  
Lucius smiled. "You can guess for a little while longer, I don't mind."  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
"I've got a book you might find interesting, Sev. I saw it in Knockturn Alley when I was there in the summer; it's really good. Got lots of different recipes for potions, which I thought you'd find appealing. There's this one in particular, which I was hoping you'd make for me..."  
  
"Lucius," Severus said questioningly, a note of warning in his voice. They walked into the room and the blonde walked over to the chest, opened it, and pulled out a leather bound volume, which he passed to Severus.  
  
The title read 'One Hundrede Potions for the Discerninge Wizarde', and when Severus opened it up and flipped through it he saw immediately why it was not a standard Hogwart's text. Dark Potions they were, potions to cause pain, to deaden the life, to cause unholy pleasure. His eyes stopped on page seventy-two. Blasphemer's Delight. Severus raised his eyes to Lucius', and the other boy grinned. He looked down at the recipe again, and quickly scanned the instructions. They looked simple enough. Looking back up at Lucius, Severus frowned.  
  
"And is this all for you, or am I just the go-between?"  
  
Lucius conveyed a hurt look. "Severus, how could you think like that? You know I'd give you anything, share all that I have with you. You're my best friend."  
  
"I think we have everything we need. It takes two weeks to make...hmm, and it'll need regular attention, at least for the first few days. God, it needs blood from the users."  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Lucius asked blandly. Inwardly, he smiled. The deal was made, and it made for a very sweet meal.  
  
"No...of course not, Luc."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sirius Black glowered. Once again, his plans were thwarted. He sat in the corner of the common room, absently watching his friends. He had more than made it clear to them what his mood was like. They knew better than to push him. James was busy polishing his Head Boy badge, his nightly ritual. Remus and Peter sat doing prep together (well, Remus was doing it and Peter was copying when he wasn't looking). It was any normal night in Gryffindor tower.  
  
He hated Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy with all his soul. Who the hell did they think they were? He couldn't believe that Snape had broken his word to Dumbledore. He had every intention of making sure they were expelled. Serves them right for being such bastards. Their kind should be suffocated at birth, and he was going to become an Auror, and make damn sure they would. He hated the way Remus' eyes would linger on Snape, watching with curious eyes. Remus hardly had time at all for him these days.  
  
It was so bloody unfair! Remus was the only one he wanted to notice him - he'd rather have his attention than that of his best friend, James. He always felt like he had to be James' equal, the perfect partner. They did everything together - worked together, played quidditch together, dated the same girls... But Sirius was tired of dating girls. They were never enough for him; he wanted more than they could offer. James had started being serious about this girl, a sixth year called Lily. Whenever he talked, it was always Lily this, Lily that, and Sirius was tired of it. He wanted Remus to bloody well notice him. He wanted Remus to want him...  
  
He'd been debating this for weeks, wondering whether to tell Remus of his feelings for him. Perhaps his suspicions of Remus' desires towards Snape were merely paranoia. He'd certainly imagined such things before. He had dated a girl called Mandy Miggins in fourth year and accused her of cheating on him when he saw her hugging another boy. But it turned out her grandmother had just died and he was her cousin. Oh well.  
  
He was pretty sure that Remus wouldn't react with horror, even if he didn't reciprocate Sirius' feelings. Remus was the understanding type. And he couldn't go on like this. He wanted to know where he stood with Remus. And he wanted to know the boundaries. He'd actually been about to confess his feelings this afternoon in Hogsmeade, having taken Remus away from the others. But Remus had just stood there, looking so damned beautiful! And the sweet, understanding expression on his face! It had made Sirius so nervous, that he couldn't seem to get his words out, and by the time he'd actually worked himself up to say them, the two Slytherins came loudly around the corner. How dare they interrupt his important moment? They'd pay for everything that they'd done.  
  
He stood up, slowly. He'd take Remus up to the dorm; nobody would be up there for hours yet. It was so unfair that the Gryffindors' had dormitories instead of rooms! He heard the Slytherins' rooms were decked in silk and velvet and they had their own private Jacuzzi. But he'd rather stay in a dorm in the tower than in a room in the dungeons. Sirius needed light.  
  
He walked over to the table. After clearing his throat, both boys looked up at him. In the time that he'd been thinking, James had moved away and started talking to Lily. But Remus was still right there, and he was looking up at Sirius with *those* eyes.  
  
"Remus, I need to talk to you. Would you come with me?"  
  
Remus studied him for a minute, then smiled innocently. "Of course, Sirius. Now?"  
  
"Yes." They walked out of the room and up the curved staircase into their dormitory. As soon as they were there Remus turned to look at Sirius, inviting him to speak. Just as he was about to come out with it, Remus spoke first.  
  
"Siri, I need you to promise to me that you won't go to Dumbledore to sneak on Severus."  
  
Sirius stared at him. Was the boy out of his mind? "When the hell did Snape become Severus? And why do you care?"  
  
"He is Snape, that's what I meant," Remus said quickly. Straightening, he continued, "Do you really think that if either of those two were expelled that they wouldn't leave behind, as a leaving present, the knowledge to the entire school of my condition? I need to talk to Malfoy, strike a deal with him. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Remus...."  
  
"Please, Siri," he whispered. Moving forward, closer to him, he said, "please don't do anything rash. If that news gets out I'd have to leave. And believe me, Malfoy would find some way or other to get back at us."  
  
Sirius, pleasantly intoxicated by Remus' scent, which was coming off him strongly, nodded vaguely. Having Remus this close to him was an overwhelming experience, and god, he wanted more. When Remus seemed to be waiting for an answer, he nodded slightly. "Of course," he breathed.  
  
Stepping back, Remus went and sat on his bed. "Thank you. Now what did you want to say?"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Remus just done that on purpose? Had he really just agreed to leave the Slytherins alone? The little manipulator. God, he wanted him.  
  
"Remus, there's something I need to say to you."  
  
He waited. Remus motioned for him to go on. Walking over and sitting next to him, Sirius prepared himself for confessing his feelings. What came out was a little different, however, and as soon as the words came out, he regretted them.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Snape?"  
  
Remus couldn't believe his ears. Was he that obvious? He had to convince Sirius that he didn't feel anything for the Slytherin. He shook his head. "No, of course I don't. What makes you say that?"  
  
Sirius nodded, relieved. Of course Remus didn't have feelings for the boy. Who would with a face like that? Taking a deep breath, he continued. "No reason. What I've been meaning to say to you, is that for quite a while now, I've...I've felt something for you."  
  
Remus didn't get it. Confused, he said, "felt what?"  
  
Flushing, Sirius replied, "I...want you. As James wants Lily."  
  
Remus' eyes widened. God, he had no idea. What was he supposed to stay? Sirius fancied him? But Sirius was straight! Coughing slightly, he whispered, "I thought you liked girls."  
  
Sirius brought a hand up to Remus' face and lightly stroked his cheek. "I know what I want. And I want you." Leaning forward, he kissed Remus lightly, and then drew back, waiting for his friend's reaction.  
  
Remus was trembling slightly. He'd wanted Severus for so long, and he was never going to feel the same. And here was Sirius, his best friend, offering him everything that Severus would never dream of doing. He'd be a fool to mess this up. And this would certainly prove to Sirius that he had no feelings for Severus. Looking up at the older boy, Remus smiled uncertainly. Tilting forward, he returned the gentle kiss. Sirius suddenly grinned. The answer was given.  
  
Sirius wasted no time in initiating the next kiss. This one was a lot more forceful, and he probed Remus' lips with his tongue, seeking entry. Reluctantly, Remus allowed him access and the two started their dance of submission and domination.  
  
~~~~~ 


	5. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks to lookinginward, Kenna Hijja, Snape coolgirl, Xia and Pik for reviewing. Your feedback produced this chapter.  
  
Notes: I'm not actually too sure about this chapter. I can't work out if its too fast, or too slow. Please review, and tell me what you think.  
  
And I know I should have looked up some Latin for the incantation, but I wasn't online when I wrote it. Please forgive me.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"How well is it going, Sev?" asked Lucius. "Nearly there, yet?"  
  
"You really have no idea, do you? Read the instructions yourself. This needs to be stirred anticlockwise three times a minute for the next two hours, then left to simmer for nine."  
  
"And then ready?"  
  
"No, then we have to add our blood and say the incantation."  
  
"I don't mind doing that," Lucius offered. "If you want me to."  
  
Severus glanced briefly at his friend. "If you want," he said quickly. "Now either shut up or go. I can't mess up the timing."  
  
"You're so charming, aren't you?"  
  
"You're the one who wanted this done. Now let it happen. Leave it to the expert."  
  
Lucius smiled, shook his head and silently left. He was immensely pleased. Things were working out perfectly, as only plans involving Severus could. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to screw Rosier their first night back. He coveted Severus more than anything, and needed their friendship with an intensity he had not realised. And Sev loathed Rosier more than Sirius Black. Lucius would like to dream of that hatred instead masking jealousy, but in reality he was not so sure. What many people failed to realise about Lucius Malfoy, was that although he created an aura of confidence and aloofness, most of it was just show.  
  
Lucius was a very capable person. But Severus was the security behind it. Running his hand through his white-blonde hair, Lucius sighed. Why did Severus have to be so damned stubborn? Why couldn't he have just gone along with his suggestion like anyone else would have, and been grateful for it too? Lucius knew how attractive he was to the masses, male and female alike. What he didn't understand was how Severus could remain unaffected. It couldn't be just that he didn't find him attractive. It couldn't be. Everyone found Lucius attractive.  
  
Apart from the only person that had ever have meant anything to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Brown eyes met green ones. A broad grin met a quizzical one, and James quirked an eyebrow. "Care to share the secret?" he asked his best friend.  
  
The Gryffindor's were at dinner, and Sirius had been looking like the cat that got the cream all evening. James couldn't work it out. First of all, Sirius had had some bust-up with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in Hogsmeade, and Sirius had stomped round in a foul temper all afternoon. Then he went upstairs with Remus and by the time he came down again he was the happiest James had ever seen him. The Head Boy hoped to God Sirius wasn't taking drugs.  
  
James's gaze slid to Remus. The two had been friends for a long time, and he knew when Remus was putting on a show. And James knew for certain that the weak smile that Remus was putting on wasn't fooling anybody. Except maybe Sirius, who probably wouldn't have noticed even if Remus had dyed his hair pink. James leaned forward, and whispered to Remus, "so why is his Lordship so happy then? What did you do to change his mood all of a sudden?"  
  
Remus couldn't suppress the flush that stealthily crept over his cheeks, staining them crimson. He cast a surreptitious glance at Sirius, who was staring at him openly. "Must be my vivacious charm and personality," he mumbled. James grinned, and so did Sirius. Remus wished that his friend would stop drawing attention to them.  
  
"Well actually, dear heart," Sirius began. "There is a perfect reason for my improved mood."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "And that would be...?"  
  
Remus decided to cut in, but Sirius got there before him. "Remus and I have an announcement to make."  
  
It wasn't just James and Peter who looked interested at this, but a few of the nearby Gryffindors perked up at the promise of gossip. Sirius, well pleased with his audience, ignored Remus who was by now sinking his face into his hands. James's gaze flickered over his friend, and debated stopping Sirius, but his curiosity got the better of him. He waited with the rest of them.  
  
"Remus and I are now an item. We're together."  
  
Stunned silence followed this announcement. Although only a third of the school remained in the Great Hall, Remus would bet his life that the entire population of Hogwarts would know before the day was out. He felt humiliated. He had hoped that Sirius would wait a while before announcing it, and that he would show a little more discretion when he did. The Gryffindor's around them looked amazed, and even more surprised when Sirius had told him that he wasn't straight. Sirius had quite a reputation with the women. Nobody had suspected that it had applied to men as well.  
  
Sirius grinned smugly. Everything was coming into place. He had Remus. Remus hadn't liked Snape after all, and now everyone knew. He was more than happy.  
  
James couldn't believe his ears. If that was the case, why wasn't Remus looking happy, instead of looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders? James had no problem with his best friend coming out. But shouldn't he have chosen a more private way to do it? Maybe that was the cause of Remus' embarrassment. But hadn't Remus looked like that before Sirius had started talking?  
  
Eventually, someone said something, and surprisingly, it was Peter, who maintained his usual habit of stating the obvious. "So you're gay, then?"  
  
Sirius sent him a cool look. "Yes, I am. And I'm with Remus." God, he loved saying that.  
  
Another silence. Eventually, a Hufflepuff from behind them came up and shook Sirius' hand. "How you do it, I don't know. And it's only, what, the third so far this term? Maybe this time it'll last longer than the time it takes to pull his skirt down." A group of them laughed, and walked out, eager to spread the word. Remus' blush spread to his neck and shoulders, and he got to his feet and headed towards Gryffindor tower. Sirius, an incredulous look on his face, got up after him.  
  
Remus made his way up to the dormitory, planning to barricade himself inside his bed. How could Sirius humiliate him like that? He didn't want to be known as Sirius' possession, and he even more didn't want the Slytherins to find out. Severus would never look at him, now he was marked as belonging to Sirius Black. Not that it would have ever been very likely, but all chances were now blown.  
  
He heard footsteps coming quickly behind him. In the distance, he heard someone calling his name, but he moved on, unwilling to hear them. He was just about to turn a corner when he was grabbed by his elbow and spun round to meet his new boyfriend.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why did you storm out like that?" Sirius asked breathlessly, searching Remus' face.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" Remus whispered. "Why did you just announce it to everyone?"  
  
Sirius looked puzzled. "What? They were going to find out sometime. Why shouldn't I have told everyone?"  
  
"You should have asked me first!" Remus hissed. "I've barely had time to get used to the idea myself, without the whole school being let in on the picture!"  
  
Sirius couldn't understand what the problem was and why Remus was acting this way, but accepted that he was angry. This time, he'd acquiesce, and say sorry for upsetting his lover. For one thing, he genuinely didn't want to hurt Remus, and on the other, he was hoping they'd make out for a while later. Dinner had come far too soon.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Remus wrenched his arm free of the other boys grip. "Well you bloody well did. Now leave me alone. I need to think."  
  
Sirius' mind panicked. That sounded serious. Remus couldn't be having second thoughts, could he? "Remus?" he asked desperately.  
  
The fairer boy turned and looked back. "What?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. Please, let me make it up to you. Don't listen to any of those Hufflepuffs, they're just idiots. I'll make you feel better. I need you," Sirius said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, I bet you will," Remus said sarcastically. "Taking bets on how long it takes to pull my skirt down, are we?"  
  
At this remark, such a hurt look appeared on Sirius' face that Remus felt guilty. He moved towards Sirius, who stood his ground and gazed at him with betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Remus. "I shouldn't have said that." Sirius didn't say anything. After a hesitation, Remus moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. After no reaction, he drew back and looked worriedly at his friend. After meeting his gaze, Remus shivered. Sirius looked murderous.  
  
Suddenly, Remus found himself thrown backwards against a wall and was then covered by Sirius. The older boy harshly pinned his partner against the stone and roughly thrust his tongue into Remus' mouth, who moaned against the onslaught, but found himself responding. After a fierce kiss, Sirius stepped back, and Remus, with no support, had to grab hold of him to steady himself. Reaching a hand upon Remus's face, Sirius whispered in his ear, "don't you ever say anything like that again." Before Remus had time to reply, Sirius had taken hold of another kiss and he was kissing him back with all he was worth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bugger. Lucius always screwed large Latin incantations, which was ironic considering how often he had to do them. Whispering under his breath, he was watched by Severus from behind amused lashes. Smirking, the dark boy moved forward and grabbed the text. Laughing, he said, "I'll do it, Luc. You obviously can't be relied upon at the crucial moment."  
  
Outraged, Lucius made a valiant attempt to retrieve the stolen text. "Give me that back, thief!"  
  
"We've no more than two minutes before we have to add the blood and say the recitation. Seriously, we can't mess it up. Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Severus asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes! Now give it back or I'll hex you and use all this myself," Lucius threatened. Little did Severus know how empty that threat was.  
  
"But how would you know it was done properly? I could have spiked it on purpose. And after all this work that I've put in, I'm the one who deserves to get it all."  
  
"Is that so?" Lucius asked in a good-natured tone, albeit a little arrogantly.  
  
"It is. Now practice that bloody thing. I'll get the knife."  
  
Bugger, bugger, bugger, Lucius thought. Oooh, where had Severus got that knife? It had a wicked blade. Severus caught him staring, and couldn't resist a chance to show off. "It was my father's, who received it from Grindelwald after the Massacre of '48. Gave it to me on my sixteenth. Now get on with it, it's time."  
  
Although he stumbled slightly, Lucius managed to pronounce the letter of the incantation. Then it was time. having read the Latin, Lucius was first to give his blood. Taking the knife, he made a deeper than necessary cut into his wrist, and turned it over the cauldron to let it flow. Severus, after counting out the drops, motioned to Lucius to move it away. And then it was his turn. His incision was far more modest than that of the Malfoy heir, but it served the same purpose. The potion bubbled, and turned a murky black. Severus stepped away, and performed a quick healing spell on both himself and his friend.  
  
"Now, we've just got it to leave it to simmer for 36 hours, and then we're done," Severus announced. Lucius smiled. Severus took it to mean he hadn't bodged up the potion after all. But Lucius smiled because he knew this was the next stage in the plan off the list. 


	6. Threats and Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I think. Anyway, it isn't me, I'm only borrowing them, so don't sue me, okay?  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry this (somewhat short, I know) chapter took so long in arriving. After having tonsillitis (twice) I suddenly realised that I have A-Level exams in about a month, so hey! I'd better do some work!  
  
Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Reviews are more than welcome.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lucius Malfoy was tired. He was standing in the showers, letting the dirt and sweat from the Quidditch game run from his body. It had been a hard game, against the damned Gryffindors, but they'd shown them. Lucius summoned up another smirk, despite his weariness. He'd caught the Snitch in the nick of time, and thrashed the powerless Gryffindors into the ground.... Showed them what scum they really were.  
  
This time Lucius had managed to persuade Severus to come to the match, a feat rarely accomplished. Sev usually considered such trivialities a waste of time. But Sev had seen when Lucius had triumphed over those miserable bastards. Yes, Lucius was happy.  
  
Tonight was the night. After this victory Severus wouldn't be able to refuse him anything, and after a little of the Potion they'd finally finished brewing, Sev wouldn't want to. Tonight was his.  
  
Lucius turned off the shower, and made his way to the towel rack, passing various team members on the way. Wrapping a towel round his waist, he surveyed the room. And that was when the arms pulled him from behind into a steamy shower cubicle.  
  
The steam was so thick that at first Lucius didn't realise who had pulled him in. Only when a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck, and he finally caught a glimpse of that dark curly hair, that he worked out whom it was. Rosier. Rosier was a Catcher on the team, with Nott and Lestrange, and had every right to be as thrilled about their win as he was. But he had no right to be making unwelcome advances towards a Malfoy. Lucius had already made his position clear.  
  
Lucius made to move him away, but during that act, Rosier captured his mouth and held him down.  
  
"Lucius, don't resist me," Rosier whispered. "I know you want this."  
  
"Get off me now or I'll hex you," replied Lucius in a deadly tone.  
  
Rosier only loosened his grip for a second, but it was enough for Lucius to thrust him backwards. He landed against the adjacent wall with a surprised 'oof'.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to me?" asked Rosier impatiently. "It's not like Snape is ever going to give you what you want. But I can."  
  
Lucius was incredulous. "Rosier, I always get what I want. And I've already had you, and I didn't even want you. And believe me, you weren't that great a lay."  
  
Rosier coloured furiously. "Well, you weren't complaining when you came screaming my name."  
  
"Oh, did I?" Lucius said lazily. "Funny, don't remember. All I remember is wishing wholeheartedly that it was Sev's body I was lying with, not yours."  
  
"You'll never have him. He doesn't want you!"  
  
"You never know," smirked the blonde. "Things can change quickly and unexpectedly for no reason at all."  
  
Rosier looked at him quizzically, and then turned it into one of curiosity. "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
Lucius inwardly cursed himself. Rosier couldn't know, nobody could.  
  
"Nothing even remotely concerning you. Now piss off. I said before to keep your mouth shut, and that reasoning still applies."  
  
Rosier stared at Lucius, his curiosity indeed piqued. "And I always do what I'm told, do I?"  
  
"You will this time, if you still want that pretty little face of yours able to charm other poor bastards into your miserable bed. Leave it, Rosier. There's nothing for you here."  
  
Rosier grinned at Lucius with a knowing look. Lucius ignored it and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Remus?"  
  
The boy in question spun around, a guilty look on his face, expecting Sirius to have come after him. He sighed in relief to discover it was only James.  
  
"Yes? Did you want help on your prep?"  
  
James came towards his friend, taking in the shadows under his eyes, and his pallor. "I think we need to talk. Don't you?"  
  
Remus flinched and moved away. "I'm fine. Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't pull that one on me, Moony. We've been friends for too long. And we need to discuss this."  
  
Before Remus could protest, James grabbed hold of him and brought him to the dorm. Once they were both sitting in his bed, the older boy drew the curtains and cast a silencing spell.  
  
"Now explain to me why you've been going around with a face like that. I can see you're not happy."  
  
Remus stared at James. He couldn't tell him what he was feeling; he was Sirius' best friend. James seemed to read his thoughts, and added, "You can tell me anything in confidence, and I promise you I'll keep my word. Sirius will never know we've had this conversation. And we have a bit of time 'cos he's still drowning his woes in the showers."  
  
Remus mumbled awkwardly, "Sorry you lost the Quidditch match. It was so close for ages, and it was only because the Slytherins kept distracting the referee that she allowed all those fouls to go past."  
  
James's eyes darkened slightly, his usually cool demeanour tinged with an edge of annoyance as he remembered the unfairness of the game. Then he shrugged; they'd get their own backs on the Slytherins soon enough.  
  
"Remus," he started. "You're not distracting me on this. Tell me why you're unhappy. I promise you I'll never tell anyone else."  
  
Remus coloured and weighed his friend up. Finally, he decided he could trust him, and besides, he had to talk to somebody. Keeping all this inside him was beginning to weigh too much.  
  
"Sirius never asked me whether he could have me, he just took me, and I'm tired of being taken."  
  
James stayed silent, and waited for Remus to carry on. After a lengthy pause, Remus then said more strongly, "I don't love him. I'm in love with someone else."  
  
James couldn't help himself. "Who? You've never mentioned anyone else."  
  
Remus' cheeks again stained crimson and he seemed to lose his confidence. "You promise not to judge me."  
  
"Judge you? Moony, of course I wouldn't. Why? Are they in a different house? Are they much younger than you? Good Lord, Remus, you haven't fallen in love with a Professor, have you?" James said laughing. Remus managed a weak smile.  
  
"No. It's a Slytherin."  
  
James stopped laughing, but he was able to keep his face free from the cold reservations beginning to settle through him. Impassively, he asked, "not Malfoy, right?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, I hate him. Always strutting around as though he owns the place. He makes me sick."  
  
Surprised by his friend's vehemence, James asked, "So who is it then?"  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
~~~~~  
"Tonight, we, my friend, are going to celebrate!"  
  
Lucius strode decadently into Severus' chamber, holding an old bottle of whiskey and two glasses in his hands. Grinning at Sev, who was sitting up from his book and neatly folding it away, he then put down what he was carrying and moved over to the dark haired boy.  
  
Severus found Lucius' smile infectious, and started to grin himself. "You did well today on the field. Showed those stupid Gryffindors! They needed putting down; they've been getting far too big for their boots recently."  
  
Lucius started pouring, and spoke with an air of superiority. "Yes well, I think we managed to pull that one off proficiently. My Father gave this to me for my seventeenth. Thought I'd save it for a special occasion."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow. "And you deem this to be a 'special occasion'?"  
  
Lucius glanced at his friend briefly, before handing him his glass. "Of course I do. You're not getting any work done tonight. You're going to spend the evening getting pissed with me."  
  
"And giving me an awful head with you tomorrow," Severus replied acerbically.  
  
If you like, Lucius mused. But I'd much rather give you a good one.  
  
"Dearest Severus, it is Saturday night! If we were at the Manor I would take you off to a bordello in Knockturn Alley, but as that isn't possible at this present moment in time, I will settle for getting smashed. With you."  
  
"Assuming rather a lot, aren't you Lucius? What if I want to spend my valuable time with someone else?"  
  
"Because, my friend, I am the only person that you would want to spend your valuable time with," Lucius said, allowing his words to slur a little.  
  
Severus looked at him. "Did you start before you got here?"  
  
Lucius had the devil in him enough to look slightly ashamed. "Sorry, couldn't wait. Slipped a couple of shots back in my room."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, and said, "you know what we could do tonight."  
  
"We could do many things tonight, dear Sev. Which of these are you referring to?"  
  
"We could try that potion we made. If it has a bad effect we can get away with it, with not having lessons tomorrow."  
  
Lucius grinned. Just what he'd been hoping Sev would say. He really was a little genius. "What a brilliant idea! It's about time we got it out." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a stoppered glass vial filled with a potion of a deep purple. "You take half and I'll take the rest. This makes for a good night in."  
  
Severus took the vial from him and drained it to half empty. He handed it to Lucius, who watched the slow grin starting to spread across the darker boy's cheeks. Lucius raised the vial, and drained it swiftly, anticipation, excitement and adrenaline running through his veins.  
  
"Cheers." 


	7. Problems Created And Solved

Authors Note: Okay, everybody, WARNINGS. Lucius and Severus get it on in this chapter! Okay, there's no *sex*, but heavy petting, and moderate references (strictly tasteful, I might add) to certain *parts*. So, if you're offended by that, please don't read and therefore flame me, but I have put up warnings in the summary so I suppose writing this is a bit pointless. Ah well, only making sure.  
  
Reviews, as always, are welcome. Thanks to all those who have already done so. I appreciate them more than you know. Constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to ask questions or point out any apparent 'loopholes' or 'flaws' in my writing. If you give an email address or leave a signed review then I will happily inform you of my excuses. Most things will be straightened out in the next few chapters or so.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, which belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. And anyone else that isn't me.  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Did you hear the shocking news about Black and Lupin?" a very drunk Lucius said in an overloud voice.  
  
"Yes!" Sev shouted. "It's disgusting!"  
  
Lucius made to reply, but couldn't stop giggling. "Isn't it! I was quite appalled when I heard about it."  
  
"Didn't Black announce it to the entire hall?"  
  
Lucius shrugged, and struggled forward to grab the whiskey. Pouring himself another measure, he turned back to his friend. They were both lying on the bed, extremely drunk and past caring. "Lupin was none too pleased, my sources inform me."  
  
"God, would you be, if you Black as a partner?" Severus snorted. "Here, pass that over." He took a swig, and thought for a minute.  
  
"Lucius," he began.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" Lucius replied, trying hard to focus. He hadn't meant to get quite this drunk. Oh, never mind.  
  
"Do you fancy either of them? I mean, they're both gay."  
  
"So? Do you fancy Sybil Trelawney, simply because she's a girl?"  
  
Severus shook his head vehemently, causing Lucius to laugh. Seeing as Sev had brought up the subject, Lucius decided to press it that bit further. "Seeing as you're so interested, no, I don't fancy either of them. The very thought of them makes my skin crawl. Why, do you?"  
  
Severus thought for a minute. He had never told Lucius about Lupin's lycanthropy, fearing the hiding he'd get from Dumbledore, knowing his best friend would never keep his mouth shut if he got the chance. He'd told Lucius that they were Animagi, but never the full details of Remus. Lucius thought that the four Marauders had cornered him and tried to savage him. Which was near enough the truth. And even that information was dangerous enough; he'd had to almost beg his friend to promise to not tell the rest of the house.  
  
Severus thought about Remus Lupin. Sirius Black was out of the question of course - there were some bastards in this life who should never have been allowed to come to Hogwarts, but there was always injustice in the world. Rosier was another example of that. But Remus Lupin was different. He was quiet and shy, and so unlike his friends. Severus mentally shook himself. Lupin became a filthy, scavenging beast every month and had nearly killed him. He was even more dangerous than Potter and Black put together. Another case of injustice. Lupin should never have been allowed to come to school either - he should have been locked away or put down when the doctors had the chance.  
  
Lucius looked at his friend, deep in thought. Although he had asked the question in jest, doubts began to run through his mind. "Sev? Do you fancy either of them?"  
  
Severus turned back to him. "Of course not," he said belligerently. "They're Gryffindors."  
  
"So who exactly is in your thoughts these days, Sev?" Lucius purred, moving closer. Severus didn't notice, and settled back against the pillow.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius grinned, and settled a hand on his friend's stomach, testing Severus's reaction. He didn't appear to notice. "Actually, I would, which was why I asked."  
  
Severus turned his head to look at his friend and was somewhat surprised to find his friends face only inches from his own. He could feel Lucius's warm breath slowly blowing on his cheeks, and it suddenly struck him how enticing Lucius looked. He'd never noticed before how blue his eyes were, and how long were his lashes. Lucius blinked, and it seemed to be in slow motion. Sev couldn't stop staring. Those eyes mesmerised him.  
  
Lucius look down at his friend, wondering whether Sev was drunk enough yet to be kissed. He was surprised when the darker boy's hand was suddenly running down his cheek.  
  
"Lucius..." Severus breathed.  
  
Lucius looked at his friend. The potion suddenly seemed to have fully kicked in. All of their senses were heightened, the merest stroke bringing aching pleasure to the touch. Severus slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip, and Lucius groaned. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, and moved to close the few remaining inches between them.  
  
The kiss was slow, and tentative. Severus couldn't think properly, couldn't ponder the reasons for wanting to do this, or why they should or shouldn't be doing it. He was lost in the sensation of Lucius' mouth upon his, and revelling in the explosions of feelings that began as tingles in his lips and slowly swept through the rest of his body, stroking through to his toes. When he opened his mouth to allow Lucius' tongue, he moaned deep in his throat and pulled his friend closer.  
  
Lucius too, was lost. Had he been sober, he would have relished Severus' reactions to him. But all he could think about was getting closer, getting as close as he could. He swiftly penetrated Sev's mouth with his tongue, thrusting it in a mimicry of what he so badly wanted to do with his hips. Severus' hands came up about his neck, fingers lightly stroking, and tracing small circles. Lucius shifted fully onto his friend, blonde hair falling haphazardly around them.  
  
Lucius' patience began to wear thin. Groaning, he sped up the kiss, forcing passion from his friend that Sev was more than willing to give. Lucius pressed his hips against his friend, and was rewarded with an answering hardness. Gasping, he broke the kiss.  
  
"God, Sev," he choked out.  
  
Severus stared at him through a passion-fuelled gaze, pupils dilated so that his eyes just looked black. This was heaven. It wasn't reason, or thought; it was just want, pure want, and right now, all he wanted was Lucius...  
  
"Please," he begged, and raised his hips, desperate for the contact. Lucius shuddered. Any semblance of reason was gone. But even he realised that if they didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer...  
  
Unwilling and unable to continue without the feel of Lucius' mouth on his, Severus showed a slightly more dominant side and flipped the blonde over onto his back, and quickly climbed atop him before Lucius had time to react. Smirking over his victory, Severus once again kissed him fully, tongue probing and deftly exploring, and then briefly pulled back.  
  
"Tease," he whispered, before running his tongue down Lucius' neck. Severus moaned, and began to suck, the taste of Lucius on his mouth sweeter than any girl he'd ever kissed before. Lucius resigned himself to not being able to hold off his orgasm for much longer, and let himself sink into the delicious sensations Severus' mouth evoked on his skin. Severus sucked harder, determined to leave his mark, and once satisfied, started to work on the buttons of Lucius' shirt. For some reason, the blasted things stubbornly refused to open in his intoxicated haze, and his patience gave way and he ripped the offending item off.  
  
Severus stared at the pale chest stretched out before him. Exquisitely carved, finely chiselled, Lucius was indeed the most beautiful being Severus had ever seen. He ran his hand down the pale skin, noting the soft downy hairs sprinkled over the top. When he reached the bottom of Lucius' abdomen, the hard muscles quivered beneath his touch. Severus raised his eyes to Lucius', who was waiting for him to do something, anything, with soft pleading eyes and an open mouth.  
  
As soon as Severus' hand made contact with Lucius' groin, he came.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
James had finally gotten over Remus' bombshell and was displaying his usual straightforwardness when it came to a problem, whether it be a Potion's essay, Quidditch tactics, or his friend's love lives. Remus however, was still lost in the problem itself, not how to tackle it. He was extremely relieved when James had accepted what he had told him. Anyone else would have judged him, would have been horrified or disgusted by Remus' feelings.  
"Remus? You can't leave things this way. Something needs to be done about the situation. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't think of anything I could do to sort out this mess without upsetting everything. It's all so... tangled."  
  
"Well, obviously you can't carry on this 'relationship' with Sirius," James said, matter of factly.  
  
Remus' head came up sharply. James was incredulous. "Remus, you're not being fair on either of you. He thinks you care for him, maybe even love him. At least feel something, which you quite clearly don't. You have to finish it with him, so he can move on. You're stringing him along."  
  
Remus looked and felt ashamed. He knew James was right, but the thought of ending it with Sirius wasn't a nice one. He didn't even want to think of how hurt and angry Sirius would be, especially if he found out who Remus was really in love with.  
  
James guessed the line Remus' thoughts were taking, and reassured him. "I promise I won't tell Sirius about Snape. Promise."  
  
"Thanks," Remus said weakly. "But what do I do about Snape anyway?"  
  
James snorted. "There's not a lot you can do. He knows you're a werewolf, Moony. He knows. With information like that you're best steering clear of him, whether or not he has told anyone else. If he took your feelings the wrong way even the threat of expulsion might not be enough to put him off telling the entire school. And we have far more to lose than he does."  
  
Remus gave a groan of frustration and flopped backwards. "He's told Malfoy, clearly. That's another thing I have to sort out. I have to make sure Malfoy doesn't tell everyone."  
  
"Do you know for certain that Malfoy knows you're a werewolf?"  
  
"He told Sirius he knew what we four get up to when the moon is full. Clearly, he doesn't think we're picking roses."  
  
James looked livid. Sirius had already told him but still the thought of Malfoy and Snape having that kind of power over them angered him beyond belief. "Remus," he said in a sharper tone than any he'd used before. "How on earth can you feel anything for Snape when he's done more than betray you, he's betrayed us and Dumbledore as well? The lad is a bastard, a complete and utter bastard. He should have been expelled the day he walked into that hall."  
  
"James..." Remus said weakly. "I know what he is. But I can't help the way I feel. I can't stop thinking about him - he's an obsession. He's in my thoughts when I wake up in the morning and he's still in them when I go to bed at night. And he has been for a while - I've been dreaming about him for months. Months, James! I can't risk Sirius finding out. If I break up with him then he's bound to ask me why I went out with him in the first place."  
  
"Just out of interest, why on earth did you go out with him?"  
  
Remus sighed heavily, and turned to look at his friend. "Two reasons, I suppose. Firstly, he asked me whether I felt anything for Snape, just before he told me how he felt. It really threw me; I knew I couldn't risk him finding out. And then he was Sirius, and he was there, and he wanted me, and I thought that maybe if I had someone else then I'd stop thinking about Severus, and even if I couldn't, at least I'd have someone."  
  
James stared at him, his silence rebuking Remus more harshly than anything he could have chosen to say. Eventually, Remus continued.  
  
"But it hasn't worked. All he's done is make me unhappy and miserable, and not only because he's not the right person for me. I feel so guilty for the way I've behaved and even more guilty because I'm not brave enough to tell him how I really feel. And I still can't stop thinking about Snape."  
  
James was firm. "You're not backing out of this one, Moony. You're going to tell Sirius that you don't want to be with him. I'm not going to sit back and watch you string along my best friend. I'm simply not going to sit back and watch it happen. Okay?"  
  
Remus nodded miserably. James drew himself up, and put an end to the discussion. "And as for this infatuation with Snape, you'll just have to let it pass. He wouldn't go out with you anyway, Remus. There's too much in the way to make it work even if he didn't know that you're a lycanthrope - your relationship wouldn't survive you being in different houses and neither of your friends would accept you two as a couple. How do you think Lucius Malfoy would take it, let alone Sirius or anyone else? There's simply no point in considering it. To put it bluntly, get over it. Move on to something else. You're torturing yourself needlessly pining for someone like him. And you're forgetting something else, too."  
  
Remus felt small and ashamed as he looked into James Potter's eyes. "I would never let you get yourself hurt by someone as worthless as him," the head boy said firmly. "He's not worth you. You are far too good for him. He and Lucius Malfoy deserve each other. After they leave school they're going to sink into the Dark Arts and do goodness knows what, things I don't even want to think about. I, as your friend, wouldn't let you get caught up in that. And that's a fact."  
  
Remus, on the verge of crying, gave a watery smile. "Thank you, James."  
  
James smiled, leaned forward and gave his friend a hug. "No problem," he said lightly. "Anytime."  
  
~~~~~ 


	8. Worries Alleviated

A/N: Is everybody pleased with me? I actually finished and posted another chapter! Yay!  
  
Erm... if anyone actually wants to give any suggestions or anything for this fic then please go ahead and say. I've recently become acutely aware that not one word of this has been laid in front of a beta reader.  
  
Reviews please, they make my day, even the critical ones, as long as they're backed up... Would it be really cheeky to ask people if they could tell me why they like or don't like my fic?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing from Harry Potter is owned by me, it all belongs to the greater people out there who aren't me, whether they be authors, film directors or the milkmen down the road...  
  
Finally, the chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Severus Snape woke slowly and gently. He was aware of a soft warmth curled against his side, and of a comfortable pressure against his stomach. Breathing calmly in and out, he gradually became more aware of his surroundings. Everything felt good. Everything was warm and secure and... *right*. He became aware of a soft hitching near his ear, turned his head and lazily opened his eyes.  
  
It was Lucius who lay pressed up against him, Lucius' breath he could feel against his neck and Lucius' arm that lay curled protectively around his waist. In his sleep, the blonde instinctively flexed his fingers, his unconscious seemingly aware of Severus' change in position even though he was still sleeping heavily. Severus moaned quietly, the contact leaving a delicious tingling that spread slowly on his side.   
  
Bit by bit, memories of the previous night came back to him. He remembered drinking, and laughing, and then looking into Lucius' eyes and then finding his friend's mouth upon his. Severus turned to look at him again. In sleep the boy looked so much younger, no malice, or cunning, or sheer depravity was etched onto his face. He was relaxed. This was surely a Lucius Malfoy that others rarely saw. Severus felt an overwhelming sense of gladness that he was one of those few.   
  
His long eyelashes curled softly, and his hair was not pulled back as customary, but soft and downy against the pillow. A prominent mark caught Severus' eye as he smoothed Lucius' hair away from his neck. A smile began to spread itself slowly across Severus' face. That was his mark.  
  
He suddenly remembered that kissing was not all they had done last night. He suddenly felt the urge to wake Lucius up and pick up where they had left off - the sensations proving themselves too intense for the two teenagers from doing anything besides touching each other. Severus wanted to do all the things Lucius had done with his previous lovers. He wanted to know what all those things felt like.   
  
Lucius' eyes fluttered, and opened slowly. His body ached from his contact with Sev, and he felt blood starting to gain speed as it ran through his body. He raised his gaze, found the dark eyes staring down at him, and waited for a reaction. The potion, if still potent in him, should definitely still be affecting Sev, if the instructions were anything to go by. It had said the effects would last for approximately 24 hours, then gradually subside. Lucius had to make sure Severus kept taking it - it wouldn't be difficult, if Sev seemed reluctant. He could just spike his pumpkin juice. All he had to do was to keep Severus away from reading about it. He didn't fancy Severus' reactions if he found out Lucius had used a mind-altering drug on him. But with regular doses Sev should be kept eager and pliable. If the worst came to the worst then he could cast a simple Obliviate.  
  
When he saw the happiness and thinly veiled lust in his lover's face, all Lucius' doubts vanished. Severus was definitely still under the effects.  
  
Severus traced the outline of the mark on the blonde's neck, making him shiver. Bending his head, their lips touched, and without hesitation their mouths opened simultaneously and tongues began duelling. Lucius suddenly pulled back, and he sat up. Guilt flooded him, a feeling he was unaccustomed to. Severus was his friend, his only true friend, and here he was, taking advantage like some common... He gathered his thoughts and tried to reassure himself.  
  
"Sev, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Severus' brows furrowed in confusion. "Want? Luc, I need this. Now shut up. I want to go further than we did last night. You came too soon. Both times."   
  
A grin assaulted Lucius' features. "I apologise, my love. You are obviously too potent an aphrodisiac."  
  
Severus pushed his friend down and straddled him. He couldn't keep a straight face either. "Obviously!" he laughed. "But really, you've let yourself down. All this reputation blown and gone! All those rumours finally dispelled..."   
  
Lucius feigned outrage. "The cheek! I see I'll have to prove to you how long I can last." "Yes, I suppose you will," he said, in a smug voice.  
  
Lucius suddenly took hold of him. Severus gasped and reached down to the mattress to steady himself, heady sensations sweeping through him. "But that doesn't mean that you're allowed to come so fast either," the blonde said huskily.  
  
"Not fair," he managed to get out. "I... have nowhere near your experience. It is not within me to last as long as you can... God, please, don't stop."   
  
The expression of need and torment on Sev's face only caused Lucius to pump harder. "I suppose we'll just have to practice lasting as long as we can, then."  
  
"Yes... Oh... yes."   
  
~~~~~  
  
The two Slytherins walked into lunch late, which earned them a glare of disapproval from the headmaster, but they couldn't have cared less about what that Gryffindor-lover thought. Everyone looked at them as they strode arrogantly through the hall, grinning and laughing. They looked so *happy*. Lucius never looked purely happy like that. Severus barely cracked a smile in public, ever.  
  
They sat down at the Slytherin table, unaware of all eyes fixed on them. Helping themselves to large quantities of food, they began eating ravenously as if they'd been starved for a month. Gradually normal activity resumed in the hall.  
  
That afternoon was spent in voracious exploration in the privacy of Lucius' bed, and by the evening both were exhausted but thoroughly sated. Lucius considered their situation as Severus lay sleeping against him. His heart panged when he realised that Severus would never have lain with him without coercion. Yet he seemed so happy and so genuinely responsive to Lucius that he sometimes had to remind himself of the Potion and its effects.  
  
Lucius wasn't stupid, and knew it couldn't last. Soon the potion would run out and frankly, loath as he was to admit it, those ingredients purchased from Knockturn Alley were not only rare and difficult to get hold of, but also quite expensive. But they had been worth it this time. Anyway, Severus wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life like they had today. Soon he might begin to wonder why all he wanted was to come inside his friend, or a comment from a fellow might set those cogs working. Either way, he had to be prepared to deal with Severus after their affair was over.  
  
It was far too much to hope that the dark haired boy would remain willing to stay Lucius' lover. Once he found out about Lucius' scheme he would hate him forever on principle, and Lucius didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Severus's grudges. No, Obliviate seemed the only option. He'd just have to make up a nice suitable memory for Severus to remember instead.  
  
As Lucius sat thinking about his plan, he forgot about one thing. Rosier wasn't about to give up his claim, or forgo a chance to ruin Severus' happiness. And right now, Rosier was very interested, very curious, and Severus was very happy... But Lucius, distracted by the pleasurable comfort of his lover stretched out beside him, quickly succumbed to sleep, and gave Rosier no thought at all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Marcus Lestrange and Evan Rosier sat in the Quidditch stands, watching the Slytherin team practice. It wasn't really a proper practice, as the head of the team was languishing in bed, and the quaffle was being tossed around and everyone was indulging in gossip. Rosier should have been out there practicing himself but couldn't see the point when Lucius wasn't there. So he'd come over to talk to his friend, who'd been ready to watch the practice, but so far Marcus couldn't work out why Rosier had done so, as he wasn't saying anything. But he knew he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Rosier had his eye on the quaffle as it was passed from chaser to chaser. Casually, he said, "wonder where Lucius is. No doubt he'd be furious if he was here, watching this. We've got a match next week."  
  
Marcus shrugged. "He should be here then. It's his fault if practice doesn't run smoothly if he doesn't bother to turn up."  
  
"Right you are, I suppose." Rosier abruptly dropped his head, and turned to look at his friend. Lestrange wondered what the purpose of all this was, and abruptly decided to go ahead and ask.  
  
"Evan, why are you here?"  
  
He seemed surprised. Lestrange generally didn't ask direct questions. "It's a nice day, it's good to be with my friend, cheer on our house together..... Do I need a reason to come over to you?"  
  
"Don't pull that one. You've hardly said a word the entire time you've been sitting here. You probably just wanted to get away from everyone over there, didn't you?" Rosier hung his head, not denying Lestrange's words.  
  
This is about Malfoy, isn't it." It was a statement. Lestrange had long since accepted that Rosier had an undeniable infatuation with the wealthy blonde, and just let him get on with it. It would eventually wear itself out, though it was taking a lot longer than he had hoped for.  
  
Rosier flushed, and turned back to look at the pitch. "What about Malfoy."  
  
"You're not bothered by him and Snape walking into lunch today like they owned the world and they owned it together?"  
  
"So what if I am," Rosier muttered. "Don't you think it's a bit odd, how everyone knows that Severus isn't gay, and he always refused any sort of liaison with Lucius, and suddenly they're both displaying their relationship with no concession for how anyone else might take it?"  
  
"You don't actually know they're together. And even if they are, why should they care what anyone else thinks?" Lestrange asked mildly. He now knew the full extent of Rosier's unhappiness.  
  
"Of course they're together. Did you see the looks they were giving each other? And where do you suppose Lucius is now? He's probably up in his room getting his brains screwed out," Rosier spat jealously.  
  
"You only think it's strange because you want Lucius for yourself," Lestrange said gently. "Loads of relationships stop and start as quickly or even more than this one. Look at Black and Lupin. After months of dallying around they got together and announced it in less than a day."  
  
"There's something funny going on. Lucius said something to me the other day in the showers. I think there's something not right about Severus' sudden change of mood."  
  
"You were in the showers with Lucius?" Lestrange asked, amused. "Since when do you and he bathe together?"  
  
"I... cornered him after the Quidditch match. Asked him to go with me. He said no, before you ask. But he said something like events were about to change."  
  
The other boy leaned forward, interested. "Did he? Did he say how?"  
  
"No, once he realised he'd slipped he got nasty. He just said events were about to change unexpectedly."  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean that he's done anything to Snape. It probably just meant that he was about to persuade him that night, I don't know, stun him with his victory or something and Severus just said yes. There doesn't have to be a corrupt meaning with everything, you know."  
  
"But there usually is when it comes to Lucius. Snape isn't the type to just go and change his mind over something like that. You know Lucius and I spent the night together when the school year started."  
  
"Yes, I know, Evan. You've fully regaled me with this story more than once before about how it was the best night of your life, and what a great lover Malfoy was," Lestrange said sarcastically. He really didn't want another rendition from his friend, having had this particular one more times than he cared to count, and most of them ending with his friend getting extremely bitter and angry.  
  
"There's no need to act like that!" Rosier said sharply. "I was just going to say that it was due to Snape - they'd argued about them getting together, or rather Lucius wanting them to, and if they argued that fiercely that he came to me, then how come they've suddenly got together now?"  
  
"I don't know," he said heavily. "Don't go poking around for something that isn't there, Evan, please. You'll only hurt yourself in the end. Just try and accept that Lucius and Snape are together, and there really isn't anything that you can do about it."  
  
Rosier smiled bitterly. "Suppose you'd like that, wouldn't you. You're just jealous."  
  
Lestrange started to lose patience. "Jealous? What have I to be jealous of? Of you pathetically mooning over something that you'll never have? Hardly."  
  
Rosier abruptly stood up, eyes flashing. "Fine, if that's the way you feel. I guess I'll just have to find out what's going on myself, then."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Marcus challenged. "Go up to Malfoy and ask him? I doubt he'll exactly be forthcoming with information. What's he going to say, 'oh yes Evan, I've somehow forced Severus Snape into a relationship with me, and that's why he looks so happy about it'?"  
  
"That's my point! Snape never looks happy unless there's something wrong with him!"  
  
"Would you be happy if you were in a relationship with Lucius?"  
  
"Of course I would, but it's different for me! I've wanted Lucius for months!"  
  
"Evan, you're just looking for ways not to accept that they're together and that they want to be. You're in denial, my friend. Get over him! Please, Evan, if not for you, then for me."  
  
Rosier stood silently, a stubborn resilience battling with the common sense of his friend's words. Finally, he said, "s'getting cold. Tea'll be ready soon."  
  
Lestrange stood up, and gripped his friend by the shoulders, fighting the urge to shake him. "Listen to me. Once you move on you wont find any of this strange. You'll look back and wonder why you were making such a fuss. Move on and find someone else. All this concentration on Malfoy isn't healthy."  
  
"Don't suppose you fancy a fuck, do you Marcus? Help me get over him?" Rosier asked wryly, a brief smile curving his lips.  
  
Lestrange smiled, hoping that Rosier was indeed taking his words to heart. "Hmmm... you might have to run it past my girlfriend first."  
  
"Ah, she wouldn't mind. She can even join in, if she wants."  
  
"Let me think about it. Come on, you. Let's go back," Lestrange laughed, as the two of them slowly started heading back to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I want some more, Lucius," Severus stated firmly.  
  
Lucius smiled. It seemed like the dark haired boy would be easier to manipulate than even he had realised. The potion wasn't just affecting Severus, though - the craving inside of Lucius was also steadily growing. All he wanted as well was to feel that heady influence again.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go and get some."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
"Fine by me, Sev. Lead the way."  
  
~~~~~ 


	9. The Confrontation

Authors Note: Warnings: More sexy stuff in this chapter, though I do feel it still deserves an R rating. Anyone else with differing opinions can voice them if they so desire. Oh, and bad language also in this chapter.  
  
Please review - at this stage, especially with the Order of the Phoenix out tomorrow, I really need feedback. Hopefully there won't be anything in the new book that will affect this story too much - but if it does, then I'll need to know if there is anybody out there who wants me to continue. So, basically, that all sums up as: Please Review.  
  
Thanks to those who have already reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters. I own nothing from Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and other relevant publishing houses, Warner Bros and various plastic merchandising companies. And anyone else that I have failed to mention.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Sirius looked at his lover as he stood in front of him, his posture rigid and shifting. With one eyebrow raised, a somewhat confused expression on his face, he wordlessly got up from his seat and led the way to the dormitory.  
  
"Sounds serious," he said uneasily, as they walked into the large room containing five four-poster beds. "What is it?"  
  
Remus started trying to psych himself up, mouth opening and closing as he worked out for the thousandth time what he was going to say. "Sirius."  
  
"What is it Moony? Tell me, for god's sake, you're worrying me."  
  
"I can't go out with you anymore. Sirius I'm so sorry. It isn't fair on you."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd known Remus had been acting a little odd lately but this came as a slap in the face. He was completely shocked. He desperately raced his mind back through the past few days trying to work out if he'd done anything that would have caused this reaction. Remus stared hopelessly at him, Sirius' thoughts obvious on his face. Suddenly the obvious question popped into his head.  
  
"Why? What's caused this?"  
  
"I'm not in love with you, Padfoot. In fact apart from friendship I don't feel much for you at all." As soon as the words came out of his mouth Remus cursed. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.  
  
Sirius' face went white and his breathing quickened as his world crashed down around him. "I don't believe it," he got out eventually. He waited in vain for Remus to tell him it was only a joke.  
  
"You have to believe it. What I feel for you isn't enough to support a relationship. I can't be with you. But your friendship means more to me than anything, please, let's not stop being friends."  
  
Sirius stared at him unseeing. "Let me get this straight. You don't love me. You don't even care for me-"  
  
"I do care for you! Just not like that-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me, Moony," the dark haired boy said in a dangerously low voice. All hopes that Remus had had of settling this without too much dissension were dashed. "Yet you allowed me to believe you did," Sirius continued quietly. "You let me profess my love to you and allowed me to believe you loved me in return. Granted, the words were never actually spoken, but my friend, the implication was indeed there. You responded to me with passion, you returned all my kisses, and never thought to mention that you didn't actually want to be receiving them? When exactly did this information dawn on you, Remus?" Sirius said sharply. "When did it occur that it might be a good idea to tell me this?"  
  
During this speech Remus had started shaking. "I'm sorry, Siri......"  
  
He was cut off. "Damn it! Don't keep fucking apologizing to me, tell me when you realised you didn't feel the same way about me! How long has it been that you've been allowing me to make a complete fool of myself in front of not just you but the entire school as well?"  
  
"I've never cared for you that way, Sirius," Remus said in a small voice. "And I am sorry for letting you think that I did."  
  
Sirius stood up, his eyes flashing dangerously, suddenly reminding Remus of Lucius Malfoy. "Never? Then why the fucking hell did you agree to go out with me in the first place? Did it conveniently slip your mind when we were up here a few days ago? Did you just forget to say that you didn't actually want to be with me when you agreeing to do it?"  
  
Remus suddenly lost his temper and stood up to meet his friend's eye level. "You didn't exactly give me a lot of choice, did you Sirius? You put me in such an awkward position! You didn't give me enough time to say no before you were all over me like a rash!"  
  
He regretted those words as soon as he said them. The look of hurt on Sirius' face was too much to bear before the guilt crept in. "You didn't have to just lie there and submit! You didn't have to kiss me back and climb all over me but you did! Don't you dare stand there and say that I didn't give you any choice, cos we both know that's a bloody lie, Remus Lupin. You didn't say anything cos you were too much of a weed to tell me you didn't return my feelings! And then you stand there like the self- righteous hypocrite that you are and say that basically I forced you! I can't believe you! I thought you were a friend, hell; you led me to believe that you were a lot more than a friend. So how much of us is a lie then Remus? How long have you been lying to me about other things? Soon you'll be telling me that you're leaving me for a Slytherin!"  
  
"I'm sorry for lying to you but at the time it seemed like the best thing to do! I didn't want to make you unhappy. I didn't want to hurt you." Sirius snorted, but Remus continued softly. "I see now that it was the wrong thing to do. I've felt so awful and guilty about what I've let you believe. I'm not leaving you for anybody. And you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. You're my best friend and nothing else about us is a lie. This is the worst and hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've never lied to you about anything else." Remus mentally crossed his fingers and prayed that Sirius would get his train of thought of anything remotely concerned with Severus Snape. He believed the lie was a necessary one. If Sirius knew what he was really feeling he'd soon be out cold and Snape would never wake up in the hospital wing.  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you Remus, but you really screwed up on this one. Not telling me was the worst thing you could have done."  
  
A feeling of frustration washed through the fairer boy. "And would you have listened? You would have been just as hurt and difficult to deal with had I told you then or now. And don't credit yourself with all the hurt. Yes, I deceived you. But don't forget you humiliated me in front of everybody and hurt me just as badly. You used and controlled me."  
  
Sirius sneered, his anger, having ebbed, was rising again. "I hurt you? When, after you ran out like a girl and I came out to find you? Is this about how I kissed you? You loved that don't try to deny it. You were writhing against me like a common whore. Had I tried to fuck you like I would have anyone else you would have loved that too. I didn't control you. What I did to you were begging for. I saw the excitement in your eyes and the way they pleaded for me to continue and never stop."  
  
"Damn you, Sirius!" Remus shouted. "I'm not just one of your conquests! I would never have allowed you to go that far with me."  
  
"Don't delude yourself," he snapped. "You pretend you don't like being controlled when in fact it's the only thing that gets you off. I may have humiliated you, as you put it, although that was unintentional. But that certainly did not dampen your ardor when I kissed you later."  
  
"Don't presume to tell me what I feel or do not feel," Remus growled, furious and trying to control it. "You know absolutely nothing about that. You know nothing about me. You didn't even have eyes to see that I was clearly unhappy about the way you were acting, let alone penetrate my sexual psyche. You saw nothing. You read nothing. You achieved nothing. Just like you fail with everything else. Your grades are low. The only way you scrape through school is because either James or I help you. The grades you got for your OWL's! The only thing you seem marginally good at is Quidditch, and that's because the only good thing about you is your muscles. But when it comes to people, and friends, and feelings, you fail dismally. You laugh and joke and play pranks and screw anything that moves because all you are is a walking prick with base instincts of hatred, lust and pride. You hate the Slytherins and do anything to prove a point against them. Well, there is no point. The only point you prove to anyone is that all you are is a little boy with an inferiority complex and the only way you cope with that is to make sure everyone knows who Sirius Black is. Well, we all know. A jumped-up prick who's too big for his boots with hormones that outnumber brain cells ten to one."  
  
Remus finished because he ran out of breath and the only sound he could hear in the dorm was his heavy breathing. The next and last thing he heard was the sound of Sirius' fist connecting with his jaw. After that, everything went black.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Severus sat at the back of Charms class idly doodling notes on his work. He knew the lesson, having already read about stunning charms and their more interesting uses, and the Professor was one of those who couldn't have cared less about what students like Snape were thinking or feeling, and whether they were paying attention in his classes. Which was fortunate for Severus, and allowed him time to daydream about Lucius.  
  
How stupid he had been to have refused him all that time. Thinking it over, he still couldn't work out why he had continually told his friend 'no' when now he had it he was the happiest he had ever been. It must've been that potion, he realised. All he had needed was a little persuasion and it set him off on the right direction. He thanked Lucius from the bottom of his heart for not simply accepting his 'no' and leaving him to it. And he never thought he'd ever thank Lucius Malfoy for being stubborn.  
  
A parchment, which suddenly appeared in front of him, interrupted his litany of thoughts. Putting down his quill, he glanced furtively around him, but no faces gave away the sender. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. In perfect nondescript handwriting, it read 'You are being used. You should look up mind-altering methods in the library. Your mind is not your own. People are taking advantage of you.'  
  
He stared at it, re-reading it until his brain had memorised it. Then it slowly caught flame and burnt to a cinder in front of him. He looked wildly about him to see if anyone had noticed or was looking his way, and was mildly relieved to see everyone else engrossed in a demonstration at the front of the room. His mind was confused. What kind of note was that to send to someone? Who had sent it? He didn't recognize the handwriting. What did it mean? How was he being taken advantage of? By whom? Did the note contain any truth at all or was it someone playing games with him? He certainly didn't have that many friends. Why should he take any notice of a vicious little note somebody had sent him? If they were genuinely concerned with his safety, then they would come to him in person. And sign their name at the bottom. It was just someone trying to play a prank on him. Probably a Gryffindor.  
  
Satisfied the note meant nothing, Severus took his mind to page 436 of their seventh year textbook, and began working quickly through the questions without distraction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"No! I can't do this now, we've got prep for Transfiguration due in tomorrow morning!" Sev murmured half-heartedly as Lucius climbed on top of him, removed his quill and parchment and started touching him in private places that soon left him panting.  
  
"Live a little! We'll wangle out of it somehow, we always do," Lucius purred, sliding down the darker boy's body. When their hips made contact a smile curved his lips, having made a discovery. Taking full advantage, he wiggled his body just enough to leave Severus desperate for more.  
  
"You're terrible."  
  
"And you can't get enough."  
  
"True," Sev gasped, as his robes started being unfastened and the cold air hit his body. He heard Lucius murmur something and suddenly a blindfold covered his face. He felt his robes being laid aside altogether and then all he could feel was the blissful sensation of Lucius' mouth engulfing him all the way. His body arched, and he then felt Lucius' hands pushing his hips down to prevent him from thrusting. Severus whimpered, desperate with the need to push himself completely inside Lucius' hot mouth, but being unable to do so no matter how much he tried. Suddenly, Lucius removed his mouth from Sev's still hard appendage, and addressed him.  
  
"If you do not behave yourself I will cease pleasuring you immediately altogether. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sorry, please, don't stop," Sev panted, forcing his body to obey his will. Another smile curved Lucius' lips, this one much wider, and he dropped his head and continued his work. It wasn't long before Severus couldn't help himself but arch and Lucius allowed him to come to completion in his mouth, swallowing the evidence. As Severus collapsed against the now warm sheets, Lucius moved atop him and pulled out a vial from his sleeve. He no longer needed to take it, only to make sure Severus did. Reaching towards his friend's jaw, he communicated what he wanted and the younger boy opened his mouth and swallowed the contents of the vial held towards his mouth. Lucius smiled contentedly and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
"Don't I get rewarded?" Lucius teased as he pulled off the blindfold and looked into Severus' eyes. Soft black eyes met twinkling grey ones and they widened when he felt a finger probing down below.  
  
"You mean..." Severus said breathlessly, scarcely allowing himself to hope what was about to happen. "We're finally going to."  
  
Lucius leaned forward and captured his mouth again. "Don't you want to?" he smirked, well knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course I do, please Lucius, I'm ready..."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Lucius leered, removing the rest of Severus' robes as well as his own. As mouths and then bodies joined, any thoughts of Severus' that might have lingered about the note sent him before, were immediately and permanently banished by this wondrous new joining, made all the more potent by the fresh drugs running through him. 


	10. Betrayal and Retribution

Authors Note: Right, having read the Order of the Phoenix, I realise that the names I've given my characters are wrong, but seeing as it doesn't really effect that story I'm going to leave it. More bad language warnings. See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer. Thanks for reviews.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Evan Rosier sat in the Slytherin common room drinking wine. Too tired and irritated to be bothered with precautions for getting caught, he sat alone in the corner with a bottle of red gifted to him for his seventeenth birthday the previous year. It wasn't often that Evan allowed himself the freedom of alcohol - but tonight was definitely one of those nights where he was. Evan Rosier was pissed off. Snape had taken no notice whatsoever of the impersonal note he had so thoughtfully sent that afternoon. He had watched him discreetly from a desk two rows along, and read the thoughts as they clearly appeared on Snape's face. The boy had felt confusion, then considered it, then dismissed it.  
  
And that was not the Severus Snape Evan Rosier knew and hated.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Lucius had somehow managed to convince Snape into being with him. Which meant that Snape did not deserve him. If Snape didn't actually want to be with Lucius, and was so only by means of coercion, then it was time for a more worthy person to take their place in the esteemed Malfoy bed. Someone like Evan.  
  
If only he knew what Lucius had done to Snape! There were any numbers of ways to alter someone's mind, most of them dangerous, and more of them illegal. A charm could do it, or a potion...  
  
Maybe if he looked around Lucius' room he could work out what he had done. If there was a charm there might be some papers or books lying around. If a potion, then perhaps some contents might be left over. The rational part of Evan's brain told him this was folly. Malfoy wouldn't be so stupid as to leave important things like that lying about where anyone could find them. And what if Lucius were to walk in and catch him in the act? He didn't even want to think of the consequences.  
  
But the irrational part of Evan's drunken brain told him that it was a marvellous idea and he should go up there immediately.  
  
He lurched to his feet and dimly groped for the stairwell. And prayed that Malfoy would not be around.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Luck was on Rosier's side that night. At the hour of one Lucius was tucked up in bed with Severus, talking softly. Spooned together, they lay entwined in a tangle of bodies and limbs.  
  
"We should get to sleep, love," Lucius whispered. "It's late, and we have lessons this morning..."  
  
"Mmm..." Severus moaned and wriggled further into Lucius. "Don't want to, not just yet. Don't want to lose this feeling to sleep. Want to feel it for as long as I can."  
  
Lucius smiled and leaned backward so his head rested on the pillow. "What feeling, Sev?"  
  
"I'm aching, where you were, inside me, all the way..." Sev murmured, sighing in contentment. Oh yes, he ached, and it was the pleasantest sensation. Lucius moved his hand down and began to rub in slow circles. It had the effect of causing little rhythmic moans and yawns from his friend. "Stop, Luc, you're making me sleepy..."  
  
"Good," Lucius chuckled. "Believe me, Sev, I'm going to make you ache again very soon, I promise you that. You should sleep, or else you won't enjoy it so much tomorrow."  
  
"But it wont be the first time, it won't be like it was today. Perhaps if we do it again before we go to sleep now it will ache like it does now until tomorrow?" he inquired hopefully.  
  
Lucius leaned forward and kissed him, before nipping him on the lip. "Go to sleep now, you demanding young pup. You will wait until tomorrow. And if you do not do what I say, right now, then you will have to wait until the day after."  
  
Sleep soon claimed Severus Snape, and after much musing, interspersed with secret smiles, it claimed Lucius Malfoy too.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rosier could not believe his eyes. Not only could he not believe his luck, but he could not believe Lucius' stupidity. For indeed, there inside Lucius' chest, apparently unwarded, was an old book, which conveniently fell open at a particular place, and several dozen vials of an unclassified liquid. Which looked exactly as the instructions described on page seventy- two. For a rather intriguing potion named Blasphemer's Delight.  
  
But what was more interesting, was the second book underneath One Hundrede Potions for the Discerninge Wizarde, was Potions for the More Advanced Wizard. Flicking through it, he noticed it was not instructions for how to make, but gave background information. And Blasphemer's Delight was in the index. Hastily speeding through the book, he found the page.  
  
"Blasphemer's Delight was created after much experimentation by Felix Dissectus, in 1757. It was created at first for an alternative for a lust potion, but it was soon realised that the effects told much more than an ordinary potion. After much preparation, the potion is administered to two individuals who will immediately be overwhelmed by lust for the other. All senses are heightened, especially touch and taste, to the point of pain in some, and those who have taken at this point must be careful and have prepared their surroundings beforehand.  
  
The potion will have the effect of extreme inebriation on the brain and subjects must be aware that the only things their brain will respond to is the body desires. Effects of this sort are most potent for the first eleven hours, and then gradually subside for the next thirteen. If the potion is continually administered then the body will eventually build up a resistance to the potion and larger doses will be needed for the same effects.  
  
However, if taken for three days or more then the subjects will undergo feelings of love as well as lust, although if one or both of the subjects already has feelings towards the other than the potion will not effect them in this way. However if one does not hold any sort of feelings towards their partner apart from the lust inflicted by the potion, then their love and their loyalty to that person will be much stronger than one would usually experience. Blasphemer's Delight can be used to control people in this fashion.  
  
The one who feels this unnatural love will deny any and all attempts by anyone to be separated from or cause harm to their loved one. They will deny it even if the truth is perfectly obvious. Senses will be heightened permanently, and can be used by students before an exam to increase brain capacity for knowledge and quicken learning.  
  
However in the long term Blasphemer's Delight can cause many problems, the most obvious mounting addiction. The body will in time become dependent on the drugs, and withdrawal symptoms can include nausea, migraines, sweating and shaking, inflammation of the stomach and bowel. It is best therefore to not make the potion more than once in a period of about three years.  
  
The potion itself was banned by the International Ministry of Magical Substances and verified by the Ministry of Magic in 1835 after a series of incidents including the usurpation of King Wilhelm of Prussia by his mistress Elisaveta. Ingredients include the horn of a unicorn, which are highly illegal internationally and classed as Grade A non-tradable goods. Anyone caught dealing this potion or making it faces a sentence of up to twenty years in Azkaban." As dated 1958.  
  
Rosier stopped reading open mouthed and dumbfounded, and let the book fall shut with a snap. Slowly, as his brain finally began to process what he was reading an evil grin began to spread across his face. His day had suddenly got a hell of a lot better.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remus stood in front of a mirror cleaning the blood from his nose. The mirror kept clucking at him sympathetically in a motherly way, annoying him slightly. Every time he wiped the last of the blood away it started bleeding again. He supposed he should go to the hospital wing, but he knew if he did that he was bound to run into someone he didn't want to along the way, and he didn't want any questions asked or rumours spreading. If only his bloody nose would stop pouring, he'd be fine and then he could cast a glamour charm over the damage.  
  
He stood there and looked at himself. Huge dark circles ringed his eyes and several bags beneath them were deeply ingrained. His skin was so pale it looked almost grey, and emphasised the strong red of the blood. He looked terrible. And it was full moon tomorrow. Somehow he doubted Sirius or the other Marauders would want to join him in his visit to the Shrieking Shack this month. Eventually managing to staunch the bleeding, he cast the glamour charm and returned to the empty dormitory. For once in his life he wished that he had been sorted into Slytherin and had a room of his own. Somehow putting up with the likes of Lucius Malfoy would have been worth it. And then he wouldn't have had any of this business with Sirius and perhaps have been in with a chance of Severus.  
  
Severus was dating Malfoy. It made Remus so miserable to think of it, he tried not to. He hoped things would settle down with everyone soon, but wasn't counting on it to happen too quickly.  
  
He cast a privacy charm on his bed to keep anyone out, though he seriously doubted its necessity. Lying back, he thought of all the things he had had lost and could never hoped to have. Remus did not even notice the tears begin to fall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Both Lucius and Severus overslept and did not even have time for breakfast as they began to run down the halls for Transfiguration. The absence of both their preps earned them a detention despite Lucius' pleas - Minerva McGonagall, although young, was extremely formidable. So by the time Lucius returned to his room that night he was running in the worry to get the potion down Sev before the twenty-four hours was up. He was taking no chances.  
  
Throwing his books down on the bed, he ran to the chest and threw the doors open. He immediately noticed the doors were not shut - and when he saw the two books askew his hackles were instantly raised. However, it took him a few more seconds for the sight to sink in that every last vial of the potion was gone from his store.  
  
After staring at them in disbelief, Lucius brought his wand over and whispered 'revello' and the chest glowed green. A Slytherin had breached his room and stolen from him. Well that was hardly a surprise. He then uttered the two words that spelled Rosier's downfall. 'Revello initus.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rosier reeled backwards from the blow, clutching his nose where blood was pouring. Lucius struck again before he'd even fallen to the floor, aimed at his jaw, where there was a horrible crunch, and Rosier started to choke on his own blood. He desperately tried to move over onto his stomach to let it spill out of his mouth, but the action attracted Lucius' attention and was followed by a swift kick to the ribs. Rosier moaned in pain, but the blonde's only reaction was to get out his wand, heal the slight bruising on his knuckles, and softly cast a charm that began as gentle heat warming Rosier's body but soon progressed to white-hot burning throughout his limbs. Rosier screamed with the agony. Lucius smirked at his handiwork, and congratulated on himself for both saying the curse properly and also remembering to put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
Lucius abruptly grew bored with Rosier's whines and muttered the counter curse for the charm. Rosier gasped with the sudden relief. He slowly raised his eyes to the malevolent grey ones staring at him with unconcealed dislike.  
  
"I suppose you wonder why I'm here, don't you Evan?" Lucius asked pleasantly.  
  
Rosier didn't have the strength to speak, the only movement his body seemed capable of making was violent twitches ranging to spasms running through his arms and legs. Lucius seemed to realise it, and a nasty smirk curved his lips.  
  
He moved forward, and sat down on the floor next to the blood-covered boy. Rosier's eyes widened in fear yet he was incapable of preventing Lucius doing anything he desired. Lucius leaned forward, and said in a friendly tone, "you see Evan, I came up to my room this evening and went looking for some of my more personal things, only to find that my room had been ransacked and some of my items had been stolen. Now as you can imagine, as I'm sure you can if you went into your room and it had happened to you, I was a little upset by this theft. Especially as I did a revealing charm and it told me that the person responsible was a Slytherin."  
  
Lucius paused, and watched the effect his words had on Rosier's face with grim enjoyment. He was itching to unclench his fists and beat the other boy to a bloody pulp while stunning him with every single hex in his power. However, it was far more satisfying to torment Rosier with the knowledge that he could do just that at any given moment. There was always later for more physical punishment.  
  
"Now I thought, who on earth could it be? Which one of my dear housemates could do such a terrible to thing to me, Lucius Malfoy? I mean, you're all such wonderful people, who could do something so cowardly and as low as petty theft? And I thought, I really don't know. I just don't know. It was a huge shock, as I'm sure you can grasp, that one of you could do that. And at that moment I was so incredibly glad I'd sported out for an extra ward on my room that would tell me exactly who had been so deceitful. And do you know whose name it came up with, Evan? Do you have any idea of who it might have been?"  
  
Rosier's shaking grew more pronounced, as he feared the worst. He tried to open his jaw to speak, but the pain was too intense. Lucius growled in impatience and muttered a healing charm at the boy. It turned out that Rosier's jaw wasn't broken, merely cracked. He also uttered a charm for slight pain relief, and he saw his eyes widen from the respite.  
  
"Now answer me, dear Evan, whose name do you think that ward revealed?" Lucius said in a harder tone.  
  
"Mine," Rosier whispered. Lucius nodded, all amusement vanished from his face as he took in the pathetic sight before him.  
  
"Yours," he agreed dangerously. "Now where the fuck is my potion?"  
  
Rosier looked terrified. Yet a voice in his head urged him to defy the wealthy blonde sitting beside him. "I destroyed it," he said weakly. "I got rid of it so you couldn't pervert Snape any longer."  
  
Lucius' eyebrows stretched high, far above his long hair that kept falling onto his face. "So I couldn't pervert Snape? Well, I'd hardly call it perversion. He seems to enjoy whatever I do to him."  
  
"That's because you've subverted his mind! I read about that potion in Potions for the More Advanced Wizard. You're manipulating him. I saw the signs and so could any other."  
  
"Well aren't you an astute little shit," Lucius said slowly. "You destroyed my potion. For that you will pay. And don't come over all concerned for Severus fucking Snape; I know how much you hate him and how much he hates you. You wanted me. You wanted to destroy that potion so Severus would leave me and I'd come crawling back to you. Or at least, that's how the plan went in Evan Rosier's head, didn't it?"  
  
The numbing charm seemed to be wearing off of Rosier's jaw, and he found himself unable to talk properly once more. He attempted desperately to shake his head, and Lucius realised the gesture, slight though it was. It was the wrong thing to do. It inflamed Lucius' anger more than anything else could have done, and he coldly spoke the worst curse he knew, the one his father had spent so much time teaching him over the summer.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Lucius took pleasure aplenty from watching Rosier writhe in agony while managing to keep the look of cold disdain on his face. However, inside he was screaming. If Rosier had destroyed his potion, then his liaison with Severus was over, much sooner than he had originally intended. He would surely make Rosier pay for taking what was his. Nobody took what was Lucius Malfoy's and got away with it without paying the price.  
  
And Rosier was nowhere near done paying. 


	11. The Confession

A/N: I apologise wholeheartedly for the delay in posting this chapter. I don't know what I've been doing! Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed, please, keep them coming! I estimate there will only be two or three chapters left to come. This one is slightly shorter than most because it was convenient to break it off where I did. I promise, the next chapter will be coming out soon! And another apology, as you'll probably notice, parts of this were oh so slightly rushed.  
  
Warnings: Foul language all the way through this chapter. All pure Brit. If you think it gets a bit weird, don't worry, that really is how posh people talk in British boarding schools!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, for further disclaimers see previous chapters where I could be bothered to do it properly.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Severus Snape felt very peculiar. He'd already been to the nurse because he couldn't stop shaking, and as he didn't trust himself with a scalpel, was unable to brew a potion to remedy it.. He felt cold and achy and he knew it was because somehow Lucius had run out of the potion. He seemed to remember brewing far more of it than they'd used so far. He needed some more. He couldn't focus. Unable to tell Madam Pomfrey what exactly had caused the shakes he couldn't get what he really needed. Two things confused him. Why Lucius wasn't affected. And why the hell he had suddenly starting avoiding him.  
  
Another migraine started, and Severus groaned. Not another one, surely..... Severus desperately started massaging his temples as he groped in his chest for some pain relief. It was further towards the back that he expected, and a sudden knock at the door startled him so his head jerked hitting the wood. Not bothering to keep his curse quiet, he tried to work out who it would be. Lucius never knocked. Nobody else ever sought him out. The knock sounded again, quicker this time, and he shouted, wincing at the pain, 'come!'.  
  
The sight that met his eyes made him think he was going insane. At first the door opened and closed yet nobody came in. And then the person who indeed had actually entered became visible by the removal of an invisibility cloak.  
  
It was Remus Lupin.  
  
Severus stared, momentarily forgetting his aches and pains. He looked dumfounded, utterly at a loss as to why the Gryffindor had sought him out and was standing in his room. Shaking his head, finding the other boy still there, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Little did he know that Remus' pulse was racing nineteen to the dozen, and at that moment, Remus couldn't have answered that question if his life had depended on it. He simply stared back at the dark haired boy, hardly daring to believe that he was in his bedroom. Stealing James' cloak had been worth it.  
  
"Silencio," he whispered. Immediately a silencing charm covered the room. Severus' face twisted angrily.  
  
"I asked you a question! What the hell are you doing in Slytherin territory, let alone my chamber? Explain yourself!"  
  
"I... I...needed to see you."  
  
Severus once more became aware of the increasing throbbing in his temples. "And why is that?" he enquired silkily, warning Remus he was on dangerous ground.  
  
Remus moved forward and blushed slightly. "Before I tell you, may I ask you a question?"  
  
Severus looked into the amber eyes which were wide with fear. He softened slightly, though couldn't have told himself why. He nodded slowly, momentarily forgetting his pain.  
  
"Have you and...Lucius Malfoy... broken up?" Remus said meekly. He waited anxiously, anticipating Severus' blast of fury. He was somewhat surprised when all Severus did was quirk an eyebrow. It make Remus rush to explain further. "I mean, for the past two days he's been in a foul mood, been cursing and arguing with Gryffindors all over the shop, and even putting a few jinxes and hexes on some Ravenclaws too. The rest of the Slytherins all seem to be stepping about a bit more quietly than usual, as if they were afraid of him," Remus said in a slightly more confident voice, but when he saw Severus' face changing, he hastily moved on. "And I haven't seen you at all, not in lessons or in the Great Hall for meal times."  
  
Severus crossed his arms, and drew himself up to his full height. "Well I think you just said more in one breath than I've heard you say in seven years. Yet still you haven't actually told me what you're doing in my chambers, alone, putting a silencing charm on it and wanking off with some bollocks about Lucius being in a bad mood!"  
  
Remus stepped closer to Severus, and whispered quietly, "what I mean to say is, I'm very interested in whether you and he are still together, because I want to be with you myself."  
  
Nicely put, Remus!  
  
Severus stared at him, a look of incredulity plain on his face, then it gave way and Severus started laughing. Remus stood there, his feelings hurt. Severus laughed until his head hurt too much to laugh any more and when he had finished he was surprised to find the Gryffindor still standing in front of him looking as if he were about to cry.  
  
"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Remus said stiffly.  
  
Severus looked at him and it finally dawned on him he was serious. "Well what did you expect me to say?" he blustered. "Expect me to throw myself into your arms and declare my undying love for you as well?"  
  
Silence. Then from the look on Remus's face, it also dawned on Severus that, yes, that was pretty much the reaction he'd been hoping for. The incredulity returned and the bizarreness of the situation threatened to make him laugh again.  
  
"Please, give me a chance, I know we've never seen eye to eye but my feelings are such that..." The venomous look that had abruptly appeared on Severus' face made him stop.  
  
"Never seen eye to eye? Is that what you'd call it? For fuck's sake Lupin, we've more than never seen eye to eye! You nearly bloody killed me! You're a fucking werewolf! I could be dead because of you!"  
  
"You were told to stay away from the Shack. It was your own nosiness that nearly killed you!" Remus said, his voice raised.  
  
"And even if you weren't some vile half-breed that should have been put down years ago, you're still a Gryffindor! For God's sake, you've shagged Sirius Black, the foulest being in this school! You're a Gryffindor, a worthless piece of filth and you come barging into my room in territory entirely not your own and come out with this! And where the hell did you get that invisibility cloak? So you're a thief on top of everything else?"  
  
Severus ran out of breath and stood puffing, taking in the angry red profile of the Gryffindor he'd just slandered.  
  
Remus was furious. He was more than furious. How dare this greasy hook nosed git talk to him this way? He saw red. Severus was going to pay. He moved forward, and made ready to throw his fist at that overlarge nose when he found himself pulled backward against the bed and they fell, lips desperately locked and tongues hopelessly entangled. It was a violent kiss, full of rage and anger, but it was what both of them needed and only when the need for air became too great did they break apart.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" said a cold voice from the doorway.  
  
Both boys turned their heads to see a pale, quivering and clearly enraged Lucius Malfoy. Severus' eyes locked with his and he suddenly realised what the hell he was doing, lying on his bed on his back beneath a foul Gryffindor. With Lucius looking at him, seeing his shame. He pushed Remus off him violently, and Remus, clearly scared fell to the floor with a painful thud before he even realised he'd been moved.  
  
Lucius however, stayed where he was, simply staring at Severus, lying on his bed, flushed and breathing heavily. Then he swiftly turned on his heel and walked outside without a backwards glance.  
  
Severus stood up and made to go after him, but common sense prevailed. It was best to let Lucius cool down before approaching him after what he'd just seen. He turned round and looked at Remus, who by this time had managed to stand up and was watching him warily.  
  
Severus hung his head and growled in frustration. The silence lengthened in the room. Then it seemed that Severus simply could not stand the sight of him. "Get out," he said softly. When Remus made no move, only stood staring, Severus finally lost his temper and shouted, "GET OUT!"  
  
Remus couldn't move fast enough.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sirius and James lay on James's bed playing their thirteenth game of Exploding Snap. When James won, for the fifth time in a row, even he couldn't be bothered feeling pleased at his victory and flopped back with his friend, bored. They were so bored they were exhausted. The kind of bored where you just cannot be bothered to do anything at all.  
  
"Wonder where Remus is," James asked mildly.  
  
Sirius shrugged. He didn't care.  
  
"It's getting late. He should be back now."  
  
"Maybe he's in the common room with Peter."  
  
James frowned. "Possibly. Look, I wish you two would sort this out," he said abruptly.  
  
"Sort what out?" Sirius said in a bored voice.  
  
"Oh don't play the innocent. So he made a mistake. It isn't worth losing your friendship over and making everyone miserable."  
  
Sirius leaned forward on his elbow and looked at James. "The way he acted made it obvious we never had a proper friendship in the first place. He doesn't deserve me to forgive him. Not now. Not ever." He made it clear that he was through this discussion. It was also clear that they'd had this argument before.  
  
"Well I'm going to go and look for him."  
  
Sirius looked surprised. "James, its after curfew. Besides, he's big enough and ugly enough to look after himself. Really think he'd go after you if he was in your position?"  
  
"Yes, I do," James muttered, rummaging in his chest. "Damnit, where did I put it? I'm sure I left it here, I never leave it anywhere else..."  
  
"What's that, Prongs? What've you lost?"  
  
"My invisibility cloak. Someone must have taken it, it's not here," James said desperately. "Who would have done that? Hardly anyone knows I've got one!"  
  
"Who indeed?" Sirius said snidely. "Remus, of course. He's gone off wondering and thoughtlessly forgot to ask."  
  
James stopped and stared. "He wouldn't do that, not without asking me first," he said uncertainly.  
  
He suddenly turned around and looked in his bedside drawer. He pulled out their Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said quickly. Sirius got up and moved to look at the map as well.  
  
"He isn't anywhere in Gryffindor Tower," James muttered, "or the library or the great hall, or-"  
  
"He's in the Slytherin dungeons," Sirius said sharply. "Look, there's his dot."  
  
"He wouldn't be, why would he be down there.... Oh."  
  
"To get down there unharmed he surely would have taken your cloak."  
  
"I don't understand," James started to say, and then he suddenly did understand. He understood all to well. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"What? Looks like he'll be having a fun old time down there," Sirius said bitterly.  
  
"No, you idiot! He'll have gone after Snape! He's had a thing about him! Oh shit, what if he runs into Malfoy?"  
  
"Shit," Sirius agreed. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Halfway down the stairs to the Slytherin common room Remus realised he'd left the invisibility cloak. Oh fuck. This meant trouble. He raced back up the stairs but found Severus's door warded and he didn't want to attract attention by screaming for him to open the door.  
  
What was he going to do? The only way out was to go through the common room. How many wretched Slytherin's would be down there? Nobody would miss him so he couldn't count on anyone else's help. And he didn't really fancy his chances against a houseful of mean snakes that would want to kill him if they could. Especially if one of them was Lucius Malfoy. His stomach clenched when he thought of that. He supposed he could just find a nook and wait until the morning until everyone else had gone. Or he could try and find the head of Slytherin House, but that would mean Detention and points taken from being out after curfew.  
  
"Regretting your actions, are you?" said a soft voice, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He hadn't seen Malfoy creep out from under the shadows. Lucius' temper, on the surface, had appeared to cool, but Remus wasn't fooled. He could tell from the way his grey eyes were glittering that he was probably even more angry than he had been just before.  
  
"Malfoy," Remus said, his heart hammering. "That wasn't what you thought."  
  
An elegant eyebrow arched at him. "Really? Perhaps you'd like to explain to me then what it was I thought."  
  
It took a while for the meaning of Lucius' words to fully penetrate Remus' mind. "We were arguing, that's all," he said quickly.  
  
Lucius took a step forward, and sneered. "Usually Gryffindor's don't start arguments with Slytherins in their own house. Nor do they end up on top of them, forcing themselves onto them," he said coolly. Remus said nothing. "How did you get in here?" Lucius snarled. "And how did you get past everyone unnoticed? How dare you touch with your filthy little paws a member of my house!"  
  
"I...I..." Remus shook, hoping this wasn't a reference to his lycanthropy.  
  
"You what? Come on, you imbecile! Answer me! How the hell did you get up here? Are you used to seeing me lurking about your house? Do I go prowling the dormitories of Gryffindor tower? What were you doing outside your restrictions?"  
  
"I...petrificus totalus!" Remus threw the hex at him, didn't stop to see if he had dodged the hex or not and set off for a sprint right in the direction of the common room, straight into the serpent's den.  
  
~~~~~ 


	12. Rescue and Explanations

AN: There will only be two chapters left I think. Thank you for reading and reviewing. - means a change of scene.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"You look for Filch, I'll look for Mrs. Norris," hissed James as they stole across the corridor.  
  
"According to the map, they're nowhere near here," Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Still, you know how they just suddenly appear out of nowhere sometimes. If Filch wasn't a squib, I'd say for sure he could Apparate."  
  
"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts..." Sirius muttered as they approached the doorway to the Slytherin common room. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we wait until someone comes in or out. Wands at the ready. Just be prepared to suffer a large loss of house points. We won't get away with this. A Slytherin will tell a Professor, I guarantee it."  
  
"I don't doubt it. Come on, no one's here. Open up!" he hissed in annoyance at the warded door.  
  
"It is late. We shouldn't just expect someone to come along into or out of the common room, everyone will be settling down for the night or maybe even in bed already," said James.

-

Everyone gaped. What on earth was Remus Lupin doing in their common room? Remus didn't look as if he was fit to answer their questions. His breathing quickened and threatened to hyperventilate, as a silence fell over the room as everyone tried to take in the bizarreness of the sudden situation. Then Rosier and Lestrange stood up, heading the position. The other Slytherins watched as the two leaders walked forward, ready to deal with the new state of affairs. A younger Slytherin moved to the common room door, barring Remus' escape.  
  
Lestrange addressed Remus. "What are you doing here, Gryffindor?" he snarled.  
  
Rosier walked past his friend, right up to where the shaky intruder stood. He didn't ask any questions, taking a different approach. All Rosier did was land a heavy punch to Remus's stomach. That's when the beating began. Remus was dealing with kicks to his head and body, punches dispersed intermittently alongside abuse and spit thrown at him. It was not long before he was on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Everyone looked up, to see Severus Snape standing on the bottom of the staircase. Everyone stood back from Remus as he walked over, emanating fury. He looked over him, taking in the blood streaming from his nose and mouth, the protective way in which he curled himself, the amber eyes looking at him dazed and unfocused. Severus sneered. "Leave him. He will only go to Dumbledore, telling tales of how we have mistreated him." A silence in the room. "He is not worth our time." Saying this, Severus held out his hand, and dropped something onto Remus. The room gasped as the middle part of Remus's body became invisible. The message to him was clear, reinforced by Severus' hard black eyes boring into him. He was giving him a chance to leave, to get out.  
  
Remus' mind didn't think twice, but his body hurt abominably. Severus muttered something, and suddenly his body felt fine, numb. Remus staggered upwards, horribly aware of his audience, and looking at Severus a final time, covered himself in the invisibility cloak and left the room. Once outside, he noticed James and Sirius, who had prepared themselves to attack whoever came out. He lifted the cloak off his head, and their looks of confusion turned into relief.  
  
"Remus! What...your face..." James started.  
  
Sirius came forward, moving the cloak so that it covered Remus' head again. "Come on," he growled. "Lets get you up to the hospital wing before anyone comes along and finds us."

-

The atmosphere that had allowed Severus so much power over the Slytherins in dealing with Remus dissipated as soon as the door leading out shut. The silence became awkward, and Rosier moved forward. "Explain," he said harshly.  
  
Severus's angry gaze moved to Rosier, looking him over as if he were frogspawn. "I explain myself to no-one," came the retort. Severus turned round, and saw Lucius standing where he had only moments before. Severus moved up, looking to see Lucius' reaction. When their gaze met, nothing was passed between them, except an intensity, which unsettled neither of them. Severus moved past Lucius, growing bored, and up the stairs to his room. He got half way up when his arm was pulled back and his body was forced against a wall. Severus did not flinch, knowing Lucius' tactics of old.  
  
"Why?" Lucius asked impassively.  
  
"Why what, Lucius. Do we need to get so close to have this out?"  
  
"You haven't minded being close to me these past few days. In fact, I'd say you rather enjoyed it. Then I walk in, next thing I find is you curled up against, of all people, Remus bloody Lupin."  
  
Severus' head resumed its aching. Everything seemed suddenly too confusing, too much effort. He shoved Lucius away from him. "Never mind what he was doing there! What's been wrong with you the last few days? You've been in an awful mood, and I've hardly seen you! Where's the rest of that potion, Lucius? My head will explode soon if I don't take some more."  
  
Lucius was not to be averted. "What were you doing under Remus Lupin?" he asked again, his voice cracking slightly. He blanched, shocked at betraying emotion like this. But he couldn't help it. His anger was fast giving way to deep shock and hurt.  
  
Severus stared at him, suddenly realising how much he had hurt Lucius. "Come on, let's take this into my room. This is no conversation for the hallway. Someone could hear us."  
  
"No-one would dare," was his reply. Still, Lucius followed him up the final few steps into Severus' chambers. Severus didn't know what to do, whether to sit, or to stand. It was so awkward.  
  
Lucius eventually filled the silence. "We have run out of the potion. I had an accident with it.. It was irreparable. I am afraid you will both have to just let the side effects take their course. There is nothing I can do, but they will not last for longer than a few days more."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's not something I want to discuss now," Lucius snapped. "You have yet to explain yourself."  
  
"He got in here using an invisibility cloak, I don't know where he got it. He said... he said..."  
  
"What did he say, Severus. Out with it."  
  
"He asked me whether you and I were still together. He said if we weren't he'd like to start seeing me himself. I laughed at him. He got angry. We argued. He went to punch me... and we kissed."  
  
"And it just happened? For fuck's sake, Severus!"  
  
"I don't know how it happened! Looking back I don't understand how I could have touched him. It's my head, Lucius. I don't know where I am without that damned stuff anymore."  
  
Lucius looked at him, snorting. "What did you tell him then?"  
  
Severus looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you and I still together?"  
  
"You mean you'd still want me after all this?"  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
"Then I fail to see how that question is relevant."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Lucius tone was final, and Severus could not avoid it this time.  
  
"I...side-stepped the question," he said at last. "I did not give him an answer."  
  
"Then give me one now."  
  
"My feelings for you are mixed up, confused. In truth I have too consumed with the side effects of going cold turkey with that dratted potion. Next time you have a brilliant idea using anything similar, try it with someone else." Severus attempted a smile, but it did not get far. The silence lengthened. Eventually he continued. "My feelings for you are not what they were a few days ago, Lucius. In truth.. I am a little confused as to why I acted the way I did anyway."  
  
Lucius looked away. He felt cold inside. It was over. He would have to put a memory charm on Severus, tell him something more suitable to remember. Only problem was, he couldn't permanently make Severus fall for him. The truth was, his friend did not love him. And never would. Severus observed Lucius closely. He got the distinct impression his friend wasn't being entirely open with him.  
  
"Lucius? What are you not telling me?"  
  
"I have not told you nothing you do not need to know, Severus. Explain something to me. Why did you let him go?"  
  
"Because I could not see the point of breaking his ribs," Severus said irritably. "It only would have raised awkward questions. Now, what are you not telling me? Do you know why I acted the way I did? Did you do something to me?"  
  
"You think fast, Severus," Lucius snarled. "Obliviate."

-

Remus lay in the hospital wing, alone. James and Sirius had been shooed out by Madam Pomfrey as soon as they had arrived, ducking incriminating questions by the young starched matron. She had fussed over him, mended his cracked ribs and bruising, given him some vile medicine, which he did not actually need but she had done on purpose just to teach him a lesson, he thought. He had been ordered to rest, along with the information that she would report him to Dumbledore for breaking so many rules. However, Remus found he did not care. He knew he would not be expelled, and frankly the events that had taken place that evening were far more important. He had kissed Severus. And bad things had happened. James and Sirius had not questioned him; he was too injured to have answered them. He kissed Severus. Lucius Malfoy had found them. Remus was not stupid. He knew Lucius Malfoy would not let him get away with touching what was his. It would not be long before maybe he wouldn't need to be in the hospital wing – he'd be dead and buried before the week was out. But he'd kissed Severus.  
  
And Severus had kissed him back.  
  
The way Severus had been with him when he found him in the common room. He had sent him a look of disgust, sure enough. But he had also saved him from who knows much more pain from the rest of his house, and even given him pain relief. Perhaps the look was just a show. Maybe Severus would consider –  
  
No guarantee that he would. None at all.  
  
He was best getting some rest and not dwelling on this too much. Tomorrow he would see Dumbledore. Tomorrow he would have to face both his friends, and the Slytherins in school. The news of him visiting Slytherin house would be all over the school, tales of invisibility cloaks included. He did not doubt that Dumbledore would have James's cloak confiscated. Then what would he do next full moon?

-

"Would you like to explain to me the events of last night, Remus?" he was asked gently, perched on the edge of a chair in Dumbledore's office. The man held out a box of sweets, and when Remus shook his head, he chose a round yellow one and plumped it in his mouth.  
  
"I went to Slytherin house. I needed to talk to Snape."  
  
"And you could not do this in normal school hours? In a part of the school where both of you could have talked without breaking boundaries or hours?"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Professor. I just needed to talk to Snape. I borrowed the cloak and went to see him. But I was discovered by Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy has already put in a complaint about your conduct," Dumbledore said offhandedly. Remus gasped. "Remus, what I do about this depends entirely on how much you choose to tell me."  
  
Remus got the horrible feeling that Dumbledore knew everything anyway. He continued regardless. "I left Snape's room, but I'd left the cloak behind. I couldn't get back in because he'd warded the door. I ran into Lucius Malfoy, but I thought he was going to hex me so I hexed him first. I went into the common room. Then... everyone hit me."  
  
"This is a very serious matter, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Malfoy is saying you tried to send several very nasty hexes at him, entirely unprovoked. He says that you started an argument with the Slytherin house, and that half the injuries you obtained were from people using self-defence."  
  
Remus gasped again. Did the headmaster really believe him? Dumbledore looked at him. "However, I do not believe him. But I need you to know that you have disappointed me in this, Remus. School rules and boundaries are there for a reason. I shall need to confiscate this cloak. You are also confined to school with no outings to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the term. You are not to do this again."  
  
Remus's head dropped. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, I'm sure we both have better things to do than to sit here and discuss matters such as this. Explain to whomever lesson you have missed ten minutes of that it was I who kept you."  
  
Remus quietly slipped away, feeling awful. How was it Dumbledore could make him feel worse by telling him he had disappointed him than if he had stormed and shouted? He went to his lessons, they passing in a blur. He vaguely remembered half-convincing James that he was fine. Sirius was not talking to him.  
  
They went to lunch, Remus waking up as he realised he'd have to face everyone. As soon as he walked in his eyes connected with Lucius Malfoy's. Severus looked impassive, neither avoiding or seeking his gaze. He noticed they still sat together, but not with the closeness of a couple they had displayed previously. The look he was given was venomous. If looks could kill he would have died within a second.  
  
Oh yes, Remus thought. He had not heard the last of this from the Slytherin. 


	13. Revenge

AN: This is a bit of a nasty chapter, so I am forewarning you. Have to admit though, I couldn't go through with it myself, though I had originally intended to. Please review. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The attack did not come. Remus was jumpy and apprehensive, but it seemed for nothing. Lucius did not come and find him. Did not even look at him. To all intents and purposes, the other night could well not have happened. For some reason, the school did not know about his excursion into Slytherin house, and he was not about to tell them. James was distant from him, but so had he been for the days preceding that night. Sirius had made no move to regain their friendship, and Remus, although missing him, had neither the energy nor the will to seek him out. He was just... waiting.  
  
A week passed, then another, still the same tired rhythm. Work was intolerable. NEWTs were looming and Remus had to do well in them. Rumours of dark activity were beginning to spread, of a wizard gone evil rampaging through Europe, killing wherever he could. A chill was setting in.  
  
Only Peter was his companion these days. But Remus found that the boy, although nice enough, bored him to tears after a few hours. So he made excuses not to be around him anymore, doing all his work in the library, not returning until lights out and going straight up to the dormitory. Lessons were no change from normal; he usually sat with Peter anyway. A couple of time James's girlfriend, Lily, had come to talk to him, but he had waved her aside. He could not concentrate on anything.  
  
He woke up one day, knowing that it was full moon, and dreading night falling. He did not expect any of his friends to keep him company this month. James had made no mention of it, and indeed, he had given him no chance for over the past week Remus had spoken little to anyone. As the day progressed, he found himself half-hoping that one of his fellow Marauders would approach him. None of them did. He went up to the dormitory after tea to prepare himself, and leave his books, before making the journey to the Shrieking Shack. It would not be too many full moons before he would no longer have to do this routine.  
  
As he left the castle, Remus got the impression someone was following him. He stopped, to tie up his shoelace, and the presence behind him also stopped. Remus sniffed the air. He could definitely smell someone, and the thought worried him. He needed to get to the Shack now, before the change began. He could already feel the first twinges running through his body.  
  
The person followed him though, keeping a subtle distance. As he approached the whomping willow, he turned. "Who's there?" he called out. Nobody answered. "I know there's someone. I can hear you."  
  
Someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Sirius. Remus jumped, fully expecting it to have been Lucius. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"As much as we have had our differences, and as much as you have been a prick this last month, I know how much you hate this. I was going to keep an eye on you to make sure you were ok."  
  
Remus's heart leapt. "I could smell you on the wind," he said quietly.  
  
"Then I suggest you were on your way. It will not be long before you change." Remus nodded, and continued his way towards the tree, ducking its branches as he found the mechanism to open the tree. He felt Sirius change, and felt comforted. His friends had not abandoned him after all.  
  
-  
  
Rosier watched Lucius. The blonde had been foul tempered of late, but that was not such a rare occurrence. He and Severus had broken up, but had remained friends. Neither Slytherin had felt a need to discuss what had happened between them with anyone else in Slytherin house. Lucius had come down and told everyone not to tell of Remus's visit, although Rosier suspected that this was on Dumbledore's orders, for Lucius would never have shown such mercy.  
  
And neither would Rosier, when the time was right.  
  
-  
  
Remus finished his Potions prep, all three rolls of it. He hoped that they would get a question like this in the exam. He felt he knew everything there was to know about healing potions. He rolled it up, and put away his quill and books, before swinging his bag onto his back and heading up to Gryffindor tower. There was nothing extraordinary about this night. It had been four days since his third night of change. Sirius had accompanied him to the Shack, and they had spent some time tussling during the time when they were both changed, but Remus had always fallen asleep, and Sirius was always gone by the time he changed back next morning. During the day, he had not seen Sirius at all, but then again, he had not exactly gone looking for him. The change was exhausting.  
  
Things were still not right between them though. Since the full moon had gone Sirius had made no mention of his time in the shack, and they had not gone back to the way things used to be. Remus missed Sirius though. He resolved to try and get him alone to talk in the next few days.  
  
His senses told him there was someone lurking in the shadows before his eyes did. It was Lucius. Remus stopped, heart beginning to race. He knew this moment would come sooner or later. Lucius had just been toying with him, letting him think he was just out into the clear before he moved.  
  
Lucius did not waste time with words. The blow was swift, and it knocked Remus out. When he came to, he was on a bed, gagged, and bound. Lucius stood over him, and whispered a privacy and a silencing charm. Lucius knelt onto the bed, Remus' eyes looking up at him, his head throbbing.  
  
The blonde ran his hand along Remus's side, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Remus moaned in pain, not daring to take his eyes off him, needing to at least have some warning before the next attack came. The hand moved up to his face, and stroked his cheek, causing it to flare up in agony. Sparks crackled on the edges of Lucius' fingertips.  
  
The hand turned from gentle to forceful, and Remus rolled him onto his front. Lucius' hands moved back downward, and then Remus felt a wand being pressed into his back. "You cannot blame me for this," Lucius said softly. "You brought this on yourself. Crucio."  
  
The pain was unimaginable, ten times, no, a hundred times worse than the changes he made. White hot pain scorched every inch of his body, leaving nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide. Remus screamed through the gag. He did not notice Lucius ripping his clothes off, could not register anything, but the agony of his body. His eyes rolled backward, blood ran down...  
  
Lucius lifted the curse. His hands no longer brought pain, and he stroked Remus' back in soft, soothing strokes. "Hush... you make too much noise, dear Gryffindor. We will soon see if you make noise in this next situation." Remus cried, unable to move from his bounds, knowing there would be no escape this time, no one to come to his rescue. "I am sorry, Lupin. But you touched what was mine. I lose him because of you. You need to pay for what you have done."  
  
Lucius voice turned into a blur as he continued talking, but Remus' body had truly gone cold, despite the tremors continuing to rack through it. Lucius' hands had moved downward, still soft, but they were getting close, and he had just realised that he was naked. He waited for the moment those hands would turn sharp.  
  
He did not have to wait long. In fact, Lucius seemed remarkably eager to get this over with. A finger pushed in, hurting, painful. Then it was removed. Remus sobbed. Lucius knelt back.  
  
"I cannot do this..."  
  
It didn't register with Remus. He merely waited for more to come.  
  
"I cannot..." Lucius ran his hands through his hair, torn. Then he quietly whispered the spells to untie and ungag his prisoner. He knew he should not show mercy. But the sight of the boy cowering before him was too pathetic. Lucius knew if he continued through he would destroy him.  
  
Suddenly, it all seemed too much effort. He wanted Severus. They were still friends but it had gone back to the way it used to be, with Severus refusing him. The memory charm had worked well.  
  
Lucius turned to a nearby chest and got out some clothes. "These should fit you..." he said as he gazed at the boy in front of him. "I am not going to hurt you. Just keep out of my way for the rest of the year, understand, and I will not touch you. Do not come near Severus again or I will do far worse than I had intended to tonight. I will not put up with you if you do anything more."  
  
Remus focused on Lucius, curled up foetally, before slowly and achingly moving to pick up the clothes. Once dressed, he looked at Lucius.  
  
Lucius felt shame, of which he had never felt before. So this is what mercy felt like. He resolved himself never to feel it again. It was too painful for words. He felt an urge to apologise, before stopping himself. He said nothing as Remus moved to the door, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Wait," Lucius said.  
  
"You are in Slytherin house. I will take you out so nobody sees you," he said slowly, picking up his invisibility cloak from where he had so carelessly lain it before. He swung it over both Remus and himself, and slowly moved down, down the stairway and through the common room. Once out the door, he lifted the cloak from Remus and looked at him. "Tell no-one of this," he whispered, before returning to the common room.  
  
Lucius wondered if he should have put a memory charm on Remus, for surely there would be trouble for this. Gryffindors did not abide by Slytherin honour, which was, i.e., never to tell. His eyes swept the room. He saw Rosier sitting in the corner with a dour face as usual, half way into a bottle of wine. Levitating the cloak and sending it upwards to his room, he sat down opposite him. Rosier looked surprised as Lucius sat down. "What brings you here?" he asked.  
  
Lucius shrugged. "Going to share any of that?" He gestured at the wine.  
  
-  
  
Remus managed to get half way up to Gryffindor tower, when he suddenly remembered his schoolbag. He didn't know whether Lucius had simply left it when he had attacked him or he had moved it. Remus considered he should probably get it, or he would be in trouble the next day. Upon reflection, he supposed he was lucky. At least he'd got his prep done. That potions prep needed to be done by the next day, and if he'd been interrupted half way through, he would never have been able to finish it in time.  
  
He turned back towards the library, steps slow as pain still wracked his body. He had grown numb. The tears no longer flowed. Lucius hadn't gone through with it. He couldn't consider why, what had changed, had not the prescience of mind. All he could remember was the feeling of being utterly powerless, and the pain of those hands and the Unforgivable cast against him...  
  
His bag was where he'd left it. He moved to sling it over his shoulder, but his body was simply too weak to take the weight. He levitated it, and it followed along behind him as he continued the long trek to Gryffindor tower. It was late. Past curfew. He hoped against hope he would not be caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris.  
  
Luck was with him for at least that that night. As he mumbled the password and entered the common room, he looked round, needing to collapse into an armchair, but knowing he needed to get up to bed. His eyes misted over as his thoughts moved over the night's events. Suddenly he was taken into someone's arms, and held. They were soft, and Remus cared not who they were, but just leaned into their warmth and closeness. He nearly fell asleep, but could not, for the full fat tears that began to roll in earnest down his face. He fell unconscious, his body not being able to take it in.  
  
Sirius picked Remus up, and carried him upstairs to the dorm. He noticed the bruises, the marks, slight tremors that still wracked him and the tears. He lay him down on his bed, with a question from James, who had, needless to say, not been fooled by Sirius' non-return from the toilet. Remus drew the curtains round, not wishing James to intrude, and began to draw off his clothes, noting that they did not belong to Remus. Taking off the shirt, he looked at the collar, and his heart lurched when he saw the initials "L.M." detailed in fancy gold lettering. Sirius gasped when she removal of the shirt revealed the punishments inflicted on Remus' body. As he pulled down the trousers, he noticed red marks, which looked like nails continuing down Remus' side. It was mostly only one hand from his face to his hip, but when the trousers were drawn off he noticed another hand, and turning Remus over, saw where those red marks led.  
  
Sirius' fury threatened to overwhelm, but he tried to calm down. Remus needed to go to the hospital wing, but he knew the boy would refuse to go over something such as this to Madam Pomfrey. In a way Sirius could not blame him – he would not want to go either. But something needed to be done. He muttered a minor healing charm, and started when the red did not fade. Something powerful had been used on Remus to make those marks still burn, clear as day.  
  
Sirius moved over to James, not knowing what to do. 


	14. Falling Into Place

AN: This is the final chapter. Story finished, yay! I had almost forgotten about this story but a recent reviewer reminded me of it, so thank you for spurring me on finally finish something. No warnings for this chapter. Reviews are very very welcome. Thank you for making it this far!

Chapter Fourteen

Sirius carried an unconscious Remus up to the hospital wing, accompanied by James. Neither of them spoke. They were not invisible, but it did not matter. If a teacher came upon them they knew they would not get into trouble. It was quite a novel experience, but it not concern the two young Gryffindors as they took the lengthy route to the Hospital Wing. It seemed they had never quite realised how far the dratted place actually was.

The castle was deathly quiet, and it seemed the Hospital beds were all empty, no signs of life betrayed any person sleeping there. Sirius settled Remus down into a bed whilst James fetched Madam Pomfrey. She seemed surprised to see him, but once he had explained she came at once. She paled slightly when she saw the marks affecting Remus' body, and turned on the two young men. "You two had better be getting back to your dormitories. Leave Remus here with me, I shall attend to him."

"Can't I stay?" Sirius asked quietly. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, firmly this time. "I'm afraid not, Mr Black. Off you go. You may visit him tomorrow if he has improved."

She turned back to Remus, assessing the damage. She seemed to know what she was dealing with, as she seemed to know the exact sort of action to take. James pulled Sirius away, and with one last look over their shoulders they headed back the way they had came.

"How did he get those marks, do you think," James muttered as they strode along the corridor.

"It's got something to do with Lucius Malfoy. Remus was wearing his shirt," Black replied darkly.

James stopped in the hall. "What?" he hissed. Sirius then explained what had happened. They continued down the corridor, with James muttering his disbelief. Sirius allowed him to rant. It seemed suddenly he was too tired to join in.

The next morning they were accosted by Professor Dumbledore at breakfast. He would not answer their questions about how Remus was doing, but merely asked for their presence in their lunch break. James was relieved. At least they would be able to report Lucius' actions and have him punished for good.

The morning's lessons took an eternity to pass, but eventually they were walking up to Dumbledore's office. He stood there waiting for them, and they took the staircase that led up into the room where all the portraits of ancient headmasters hung upon the walls.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black. I need you to inform me of everything you know about what happened to Remus last night. He is carrying signs of dark magic being used to give him the burns on his body."

"He was in the Slytherin dungeons, Sir. We think it is a member of Slytherin house who has done this to him."

"We think it was Lucius Malfoy." James added.

Dumbledore looked at them. "How do you know he was down there, did he tell you?"

James stopped himself. He didn't want Dumbledore to know about the map they had created. "He was wearing a shirt which bore the initials L.M., Sir. Lucius Malfoy is the only member of the school to have those initials."

"But how do you know he was in the Slytherin dungeons?" Dumbledore demanded.

Sirius was looking worried. As Dumbledore turned to look at him, he said, "Remus muttered something about being down there before he fainted, Sir."

"Are you sure? Wearing Malfoy's shirt does not mean the marks were inflicted by him. I know of a number of Slytherins who would quite happily show some disrespect towards Mr Lupin. However, this is very serious dark magic, and I doubt there are many members of this school who would dare to practice such a thing, or know how to."

"Why don't you ask Remus himself, Sir?"

"He is too dazed by shock to answer any questions I am afraid. Is there anything else you can tell me, anything at all, gentlemen, before you leave." James and Sirius exchanged a look. "May I remind you of the seriousness of this situation?"

"Sir…" Sirius began.

"We know that Remus has had.. feelings for Severus Snape," James began. "We believe that Malfoy may have taken his revenge on Remus because he was going out with Snape at the time Remus visited Slytherin a few weeks ago."

Dumbledore frowned. "Is there anything else?"

The boys shook their heads. They were dismissed, and returned back to Gryffindor tower to collect their books for afternoon classes.

-----

Lucius found himself taking the exact same route to Dumbledore's study as James and Sirius had done only a few short hours ago. He was nervous, because he knew that he had not covered his tracks successfully. Remus could have told everything, and Lucius was bound to find himself on the Hogwarts Express coming home before the night was out. What on earth would his father say? Only a few short months ago he was being told to make his father proud. Being expelled probably wasn't what his father had in mind.

As he was admitted to the dreaded office, Lucius began to calm down. True, this was probably one of the worst scrapes he had ever gotten into, but unless Remus actually pointed the finger they had no evidence that it was he who had inflicted the marks. He must remember not to know too much. He also could guess, within a fairly safe degree of certainty, that fear would keep Remus' mouth shut.

The man smiled at him as he walked into the room, momentarily catching Lucius off guard. Then he remembered his composure. He sat down in the seat opposite Dumbledore, and the older wizard sat down also.

"Tea and a biscuit?" he smiled. "It's been a while since lunch, and I thought we could both enjoy some light refreshment before we go to dinner."

Lucius was slightly suspicious, but then this was nothing out of the ordinary. Dumbledore was famed for offering sweets and tea before lecturing. He helped himself to a biscuit as Dumbledore poured the tea, one cup for both of them. Realising that Dumbledore would not slip anything into a drink he was going to be consuming himself, Lucius bit into the biscuit and took a first sip of tea. It was pleasantly warm.

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you, Mr Malfoy. Can you tell me where you were and what you were doing in the later hours of yesterday evening?"

Lucius smiled. "I was working in the library, finishing Transfiguration prep for Professor McGonagall, Sir. Once I had finished, I lay in wait for Remus Lupin, as I knew he was also working in there. When he came out, I knocked him out, and took him to Slytherin house."

There was a pause. _You fool, Lucius! The headmaster hasn't drunk any of the tea!_ _It has a truth potion in it. You have no hope now._

"And what did you do then, Lucius?" the headmaster asked quietly.

"I covered him with my invisibility cloak and levitated him, making sure nobody walked into him. The Slytherin common room was practically empty, so I took him up to my room immediately and bound his hands together. Whilst he was unconscious I performed the curse of Incendus Cruciatus, so my hands would cause him pain whenever I touched him. When he awoke I cast Cruciatus on him, and whilst he was screaming I took off his clothes."

Lucius paused again. He knew he was done for. There was another silence, but this time he rushed to fill it himself. "I had the intention of raping him. He had touched what was mine. I relieved him of Cruciatus and soothed his body. I intended to prepare him but then suddenly found that I could not go through with it."

Dumbledore looked at him, shocked. "Why did you feel you could not?" he asked softly.

"I felt sorry for him. He was so pathetic lying there in front of me that I truly did not have the heart to continue. Mercy is not usually in my nature. I untied his bonds, gave him clothes to wear and took him out of Slytherin house. I did not use a memory charm on him, because I felt I had caused enough damage."

"Even though you might not have been caught if you have cast a memory charm."

"Yes. I felt sick with what I had done."

Dumbledore sighed. "That you are remorseful is good, but it does not override the fact that you caused great pain and harm to another human being and member of my school, broke the law by performing illegal magic and also a thousand school rules in the process. At the very least I should expel you, or perhaps I should even have you arrested and sent to Azkaban for performing an Unforgivable."

Lucius hung his head, awaiting the inevitable.

"Can you give me your word this will not happen again, Lucius. That you will not break any more rules and will not harm another person whilst you finish the year in my school?"

"In truth I do not think I would dare. But I may stray again if I am given the freedom to." _Curse this truth potion!!_

"Then I shall not give you that freedom. Do not think this will go unpunished, Mr Malfoy. I will be writing to your father to inform him of what you have told me, and to express upon him the seriousness of the nature of your offence."

Oh, shit.

Dumbledore continued. "You will give Remus Lupin a public apology, and you will do whatever he asks of you. Also you will serve detention for the remainder of this term and until the half term exeat of next term. I expect your marks to be of the highest standard. If I do not feel you are applying yourself 100 to your studies, I may reconsider my decision to be so lenient."

Lucius gasped. "But with all those detentions Sir when am I expected to get my work done?"

"In all other remaining free time that you have. I do not intend that you have a lot of it. Visits to Hogsmeade are now cancelled for the remainder of the school year. Now, I am going to confiscate your invisibility cloak and your private collection of Dark Magic books. Are there any hidden in your room which you will seek to keep from me?"

"One or two, Sir. They are hidden under the floorboards and protected by an advanced locking charm in my bedroom."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. I shall expect you to bring the items to me within the hour. You will still be under the effects of the truth potion, so I will ask you again if there are any objects that you have kept from me. If you have, you will be expelled. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," Lucius said through gritted teeth. Rage consumed him, at being treated by this, but also an intense fear which had been coursing through him since Dumbledore had mentioned writing to his father.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what punishment his father would deal him.

"Then you are dismissed. Take another biscuit before you go."

-----

Remus awoke slowly, and groggily. Immediately, he felt a hand on his own and someone speaking to him, although it was a few moments before he realised it was his own name. Stretching and opening his eyes, wincing in pain, he looked up. Sirius and James sat either side of him, Sirius holding his hand and looking at him with a worried expression.

"You silly git," Sirius said affectionately. "How are you feeling?"

Remus leaned back and smiled at his two friends. "Better, though tired. Drugged up, to be frank. What had Madam Pomfrey been giving me?"

"They are restorative potions to help heal your burns," James explained. "And also painkillers."

"Oh God…I remember…Lucius…where is he?" Remus mumbled, as flashes of memory came flooding back.

Sirius' grip tightened on his hand. "He has been dealt with by Professor Dumbledore. He has confessed everything and will be publicly apologising. It has also been made known that he owes you a debt. Unfortunately the bastard hasn't been expelled-"

"But he has been punished. You remember his father?" James queried.

Remus nodded. He recalled seeing Malfoy senior a couple of years ago at Kings Cross Station. He seemed a formidable man, and had caused the hairs on the back of Remus' neck to stand up.

"Well, he has been written to and is expected to punish his son with methods far greater than any Dumbledore could dish out," James said with a pleased venom. Sirius grinned.

"The main thing now is for you to get better. I've realised now I was an idiot. When I saw you when you fell into my arms in the common room, I realised just how much I need you. And as I know you do not feel anything more than friendship for me, then that is what I will take. I want to be friends again, Remus," Sirius finished.

Remus smiled in pure gratitude. "I would hug you if it did not hurt to move," he laughed.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. "Ahh, you're awake. If you could just take a swallow of this for me, dear." She didn't wait for an answer but held out a spoonful of the most vile smelling liquid imaginable. Remus grimaced, and swallowed.

"Now, that's quite enough excitement for one afternoon, I think," she said. "You boys can go now and can return tomorrow morning if he is awake." She would not listen to any protests, but just waited for James and Sirius to leave. Once they had, grudgingly, she smiled at Remus. "You look exhausted. That medicine I have given you will make you drowsy again. I will wake you in time for dinner. In the meantime, you're better off going to sleep."

As she left, Remus did feel the lures of sleep calling, and found them irresistible. He awoke intermittently several times, and once thought there was someone standing over him. He tried to see who it was but his eyes would not seem to open. All he knew was it was a dark figure. Sirius, he assumed sleepily. Either way, he could not resist succumbing to dreams once more and floated peacefully away.

-----

Lucius returned to Slytherin house after a very long detention. God Professor McGonagall was a bitch, he thought. He could have performed the tasks she had asked of him in two minutes using magic, and she had left him to do it all by hand. It was gone midnight and he was exhausted.

He entered the common room, and found it virtually deserted. Only one figure sat in the corner, a candle burning in the air in front of him. He wandered over, due to curiosity, and found Rosier sat, drinking wine. He wondered where the hell the boy got all his alcohol from. "Want a drink, Lucius? You look exhausted from detention." Rosier smiled at him.

Lucius sat down and glared at him. He waited for Rosier to finish his drink and he transfigured a nearby pen into another glass. Rosier opened a new bottle and poured for both of them. Lucius swigged, and let the pleasant taste soothe his throat. Almost immediately, he felt himself feeling a somehow familiar sensation. He looked at Rosier, suddenly struck by the amount of desire he felt for the other boy. Rosier grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Lucius. Lucius moaned with longing and the power of the sensation running through him, and kissed Rosier hungrily back.

-----

Remus had recovered, and was attending classes again. He sat with his friends, looking about the hall, pleased to be out there again amongst the noise and bustle. He cast his gaze over at the Slytherin table and was shocked to find Severus' gaze on him. They held eye contact for a few moments, before Remus blushed and looked away. He looked back a few seconds later. Severus' gaze was still on him.

Sirius noted the exchange, and scowled. He still didn't like the Slytherin, but after a warning glance from James said nothing. Peter chirruped happily away, with nobody listening to him.

Lucius approached the table, arm in arm with Rosier. They looked as happy as Lucius had looked with Severus only a few short weeks before. A glow of radiance surrounded them.

"I want to apologise to you, Remus," Lucius began seriously. "I am truly sorry about the wrongs I have done you and if there is anything that is within my power to do, I swear I will make it happen to make it up to you."

Remus looked at him. "There is nothing you can do that will make it up to me, Lucius," he said clearly. "However, there is something."

Lucius looked at him expectantly, waiting for the request.

"I would like it if you stayed out of my way. I am going to, after lunch today, ask Severus Snape if he wants to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday. I do not want you to cause me any grief in this area."

Lucius looked at Remus as if he were mad. "Why on earth should I care if you want to go out with Snape? He and I barely know each other anymore. You have my word on it though."

Remus looked from Rosier to Lucius, confused. However, he dismissed it, although James did indeed notice the catlike grin on Rosier's face.

Remus nodded, and Lucius and Rosier walked off back over the the Slytherin table. The hall had noted this exchange, and Severus was no exception. As he walked out of the hall once he had finished eating, he waited for Remus to follow him. He did not have to wait long. They faced each other, both expectant.

"I am sorry about what I said to you, Remus, the night you came to see me in my room," Severus said softly.

"I have something to ask you. Would you consider going with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday," Remus said quickly, hoping desperately.

Severus appeared to consider it, before quirking an eyebrow. "I do not believe I am doing anything else that day," he said.

Remus smiled in pleasure and relief. When he moved forward to lightly touch their lips together, he found arms coming round to envelop him, and an answering warmth of which he had longed for for longer than he could remember. He grinned around their kiss, and pushed his body closer.


End file.
